Aura Runes
by arkofaura
Summary: Ark Knight is a smart kid. But when he is pushed down a ravine he is trying to cross, he survives. In an attempt to calm himself and find a way out Ark finds a cave with crystals in it, and when he touches them, they change his life Rate T for Teen for later battles in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:Fall Rune

**Author's Notes: Hello Fanfiction this is my first story and I'm new here so please if you don't like the story or the idea please send your suggestions on how you think I should fix it. I would also like to ask if you please be patient with me as I still need to know how everything works around here in Fan Fiction. Riolu comes into play in the second and third chapter!**

**Enjoy the story**

**Aura Runes  
Chapter One- Fall Runes**

I walked along the long mountain road with its twists and turns. Alone, nothing living around me for miles.

I'm Ark Knight a very important and smart person. Why? Because I have an IQ which makes a lot of people jealous and I know just about everything about Pokémon, and even can take Nurse Joy's job if need be.

But I honestly think that a 15-year-old boy named Nurse Knight isn't a nice. But Professor Knight has a nice ring to it.

The only reason I say that is because the current regions Professor is at the age of 79 and is almost to the point of being in bed 24/7. Professor Ian of the Sevos Region is dying.

The Sevos Region is the largest region known to man and has an astonishing 50 different towns and cities. It's also the mixing pot of regions as it's possible to find every Pokémon from every major region excluding legendary Pokémon.

I was in the Circle Mountains which is ironically named as it circles the largest city of Alimor.

But I wasn't here for the scenery, but instead Ravine Cross a cave with a giant cavern with two ravines that cross each other. Cleverly named right?

The ravines were supposed to be so deep that you couldn't see the bottom until you went down for hundreds of feet. Which was fine with me because a recently made bridge led over the ravines center.

Slowly coming to a stop I turned and faced said cave that I just talked about and looked at the entrance which was almost 50 tall in the mountain side. I was almost to Alimor, and this cavern in the mountain was the last obstacle in my path.

Smiling to myself I tightened my grip on the pack of supplies that was slung over my shoulder and walked into the cave. The wind stopped and the musty stench of caves hit my nostrils like a train. The cavern already had lights pre-installed into it but I still had to pull out my high-powered flashlight.

Walking forward I could see it the giant metal bridge with gleamed off of the light from my flashlight. Walking up to it I put my foot on it and it made a loud, Clang!

This bridge was sturdy enough to hold Giritina and Lugia and those guys together weigh over about a ton. Walking over the bridge the metal clanging to my shoes until I got about halfway. That was when I heard another clang behind me.

On instinct I threw myself to the side of the bridge as a knife flew by where my neck used to be. I turned around to find two guys and a girl in black and white uniforms. Apparently they notice I had found them and voiced their disappointment.

"Come on, if you hadn't put your foot on the bridge then it would have it him."

"Now you know that people are harder to kill than you think, sudden sound fuel adrenaline."

I stared at them, my jaw almost dropped before I pointed at them and asked

"Who are you?"

That was a blow to their ego apparently when one man's and the girl's jaws dropped and the other one sighed.

"We are…" one man started

"Team Infinity! There is nothing we can't do."

"Our knowledge and battle prowess are unmatched and infinite!"

I sighed shaking my head, they were just another stupid gang with a contract on my head, but so far, they were the smartest. Even though they seemed stupid enough.

"So give me a hint here, why exactly are you trying to kill me or are you just a bunch of idiots trying to do what no other team could do."

"We're going to kill you so you can't use those hacking skills to stop us from..." the grunt was cut of by his partner who put a hand over his mouth. It got laughing on the floor, they were really idiots.

But really I couldn't help myself, three grunts of Team Infinity were trying to take down the smartest kid in the world with a knife that was now near me. So when they make a move for their poke balls I lunged for the knife.

It was military grade camping knife, meant for cutting small pieces of wood. It would have to do against the Pokémon the team just released. A Patrat and a Magby, easy to beat with out Pokémon.

"Patrat tackle!"  
"Magby Ember!"

The Patrat rushed me while the Magby spit out fire from its mouth. I muttered my appologies before slamming the hilt of the knife into the Patrat's forehead and ducking under the small burst of flame, it nearly searing off my hair.

This time it was I who dash Magby and I slammed the hilt of the my knife into it's forehead knocking both of them out cold. But instead of freaking out just like every other team member, they smirked which then it finally hit me.

Three member's, only two Pokémon and I got the feeling this one wasn't a small fry. I was right about it not being a small fry when the knife flew out of my hand over the edge of the bridge. So now I was up against a Ghost-type Pokémon since, it could turn invisible and use Psychic.

It wasn't long before I was thrown across the bridge to the edge, before I knew it I was hanging by one hand off the edge of the bridge.

"Who's the one laughing now, idiot!"  
"Next time you should bring Pokémon, but sadly there isn't going to be another chance."

"Haunter show yourself and finish the job."

The Haunter appeared before me and then laughed a shrill dead laugh before slamming it's fist into my hand forcing me to let go and fall. I wasn't the happiest camper right then, falling didn't bother me. It was that he called me an idiot and now I couldn't get revenge because now I was going to die.

The bottom of the ravine appeared and rapidly came closer untill I made contact and my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation Runes

**Author Notes: I'm back! And I honestly hoped you like the first part, because the second chapter should be even better. Please comment and remember I DON'T OWN POKÉMON. I'm new so please hang in there and be patient with me, as I will try to make the chapter a little longer than last time now lets do this thing! Double Update!**

**Aura Runes  
Chapter Two- Transformation Runes**

My eyes open shakily and I flew up to a sitting position, I was still alive! But how was that possible, I had just fallen over 500 hundred feet and had landed on… my backpack, which had exploded beneath me. It was a little sad that it was gone but I was alive.

Now I had the chance to get him back for calling me an idiot, but was that really the only thing on my mind? Thank god no, how I was going to get out of the ravine was. Cross ravine was two ravines in one and so wide that a Wailord could fit in it. Climbing the walls was out of the question.

Looking around I didn't notice anything special about the bottom of the ravine except the fact that the rock was black. But what would obsidian rock do for me at this moment? Nothing, so I moved on.

Standing to my feet I quickly fell over, so I crawled over to the wall and used it to help me stand up. Getting to my feet I used the wall to balance me as I walked along the sides of the ravine.

"Oh Arceus, where ever you are out there, I'm sorry I thought I could kick your $$ when I was only seven years old with a Bidoof. Or please don't hate me, just help me out of this!" I honestly was not in my right mind, damn whiplash must of made me hit my head!

If I was saying that then I was going crazy and I had only been down here for who knows how long? But another worrying question entered my mind, how was I still alive with no broken bones, bruises, but instead only a few cuts? I didn't care it entered my head and my conscience asked it to leave, I was alive!

Using the wall with I had name Spiky, because my hand was now bleeding with the amount of rock spikes on it I made my way to the very center of the ravine. It was almost pitch black but somehow I could see.

Making my way to the center I switched hand and then it was my right hand's turn to bleed, a lot. I looked around for some way out, but against my will no magical staircase with Band-Aids appeared. I turned the corner and began to follow this side of the ravine, if I couldn't see the exit then I would just follow the walls around.

But the strangest thing happened, it began to get brighter and brighter, as if I WAS dead and Arceus had just played a sick joke on me. Nope I rubbed my eyes with my bloody hand and just got it all over my face.

Scowling I shook my head and… congrats! You just earned a head-ache!

Walking along the light got brighter and brighter and really now I had to shield my eyes from the light until they adjusted. It was coming from a cave at the end of the ravine, which made me curious I didn't feel the heat so it couldn't be magma.

I couldn't recall anything that glowed under the ground. I could end up discovering something new and make lot's of money! But that was unrealistic, but right now it didn't matter, it could be heaven and I just had to go through my version of hell!

Sadly no, it was not heaven but there was a bunch a glowing crystal, which just looking at was very entertaining. The glowing crystal seemed to move and also seemed to be hollow.

Against the part of my brain that was in better condition I reached out and touched one, the outcome was not what I expected, the whole thing cracked and shattered into pieces. I was right the thing was hollow and what was in it seemed to fly out of it and into my hand.

It made my hand numb, which in it's state was very welcome and comforting. But more entertaining overall, and I let my destructive tendencies loose, which had been stuck up in the back of my mind, cramped and stuffed there.

I began to run, or limp as fast as I could around the room and touch all the crystals that were in the walls or on the floors watching them all shatter and the spirits things fly into me. I didn't know what was happening but really, if you've just been shoved off a cliff, god lied and didn't let you die, and you were going a little nuts from hitting your head to hard.

But it was sad, the world's smartest kid demoted to a raving lunatic making crystals explode with your touch. But the exploding part was really, really, really fun.

Making my way down the cave full of crystals I turned a corner and saw it. The giant, glowing crystal that stood at the back of the room. It was hypnotizing so I made my way over to it, the crystals exploding behind me.

Standing next to it, I thought it had to be at least 20 to 30 feet tall at least. Staring into it a little more I reached out with both hands and touched it, hoping it would make them numb again. Instead of exploding the crystal exterior just evaporated and the spirit thing in it floated there for a moment.

Moving again it rammed into me, throwing me against the wall and forcing me into unconsciousness for the second time! God, I needed to remember to rest and be in my best mind set before I went off exploring.

This time I did wake up in pitch black, but I didn't think that I was in the cave. Getting up I realized that I didn't hurt anymore, but that could be only temporary. It was truly pitch black, until a bright flash and the entire thing turned into the cave again, but I could see perfectly.

"Well hello Ark. I suppose you enjoyed destroying all those crystals."

I did another 360 and then shouted

"Who's there?! Where are you?"

"I'm right here." The voice answered before the world began to morph again and somebody or something appeared.

"A Riolu? Really? Okay Arceus this prank isn't funny any more!" I shouted off all around me

The Riolu started cracking up before saying

"This is your sub-conscience, idiot."

That set me off, so I shouted

"Don't call me an idiot!"  
It began laughing some more before replying

"I'm you dork, I call you what every I want."

"But why a Riolu, wouldn't it be like a mirror image of me after all I am human."

"Not any more."

"What?"

The dream began to shift and morph before I woke up and sat up, but I didn't go as high as I did when I got up from the fall. I also didn't hurt anywhere anymore, exploding crystal treatment gets an A+ from Doctor Ark. I highly recommend it from bruises and cuts.

Getting up my vision was also lower than I remember, scratch that, if you have to sacrifice height to recover then it doesn't pass Doctor Ark's inspection. But I honestly did feel better than after the fall.

Now I just need to find a way out of this hell hole which so far was going to be the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Rune

**Author's Notes: I'm overjoyed to see that I have a some views but I don't know if your reading it or just looking at it and then rejecting the story. Don't knock it till you try it please comment, it make my life better and motivates me to get more chapters for you to enjoy. And if you couldn't tell my chapter name will end with Rune or Runes. Triple Update!**

**I don't own Pokémon**

**Aura Runes**

**Chapter Three: Escape Rune**

I walked out of the little cave, and suddenly the ravine seemed all the taller. Maybe I wasn't human like my sub-conscience had said. But then again, my head had taken quite a beating and I wasn't in the best state to be making the best thoughts.

But still, crazy people can be right.

But now I felt great, better than great, I felt freaking fantastic! And I almost never feel that good. But the height thing was still a mystery, so now I kind of felt just awesome.

Walking to the center of the X the ravines made I looked up and surprisingly 500 feet seemed a lot closer to me than before. So close that I could actually almost jump to it, which is what I did. Crouching down I jump to it and to my utter surprise I almost made it before falling down again to the bottom of the 500 foot ravine and this time I kept consciousness.

But what surprised me the most was the slight glow that came from underneath me when I crouched. Trying again I crouched and the glow happened, and when I looked down I saw feet that didn't belong to me.

The glow disappeared, as I stumbled backwards I ran to my pack hopefully to find a shatter mirror or some water to look in the reflection of. Running up to it I dropped to my knees and rummaged through the junk that was scattered all about.

After minutes of searching I looked found a broken mirror and the flashlight. Picking the flashlight to the best of my ability I shined it on the mirror and looked at it. Sure enough the face that looked back at me was of a Riolu's.

But the fur color wasn't natural, instead of blue and black, it was gold and black. That would make me stand out a lot more and make traveling around a lot harder. I fell on my rear and tried to get a hold of the situation and return to my normal, calm state which took a vacation today.

Okay so the sub-conscience was right, I'm not human anymore. But how did I turn into a Riolu, and why a Riolu out of the over 700 Pokémon? The crystals, it finally hit me like a truck. Those were Aura Crystals and what else but the Aura Pokémon?

All of those Aura's, what were they exactly? I needed answers and right now somebody else had those.

Well it was time to hunt somebody down, and that somebody was Xavier, the champion his Lucario should have all the answers I needed.

But if not, who would have my answers? Who would tell me how to change back?

I would have to deal with this form until I could change back, or until I got caught by a trainer and then it would be only a time until they challenged the champion. Every trainer did it some time in their trip around the region.

Sighing I focused on trying to escape, obviously I couldn't just jump up so I was going to have to use the rocks and climbing was out of the question. So how about combine the two? Use the jagged rocks as a stepping stone to get to the top.

Then I could finally escape and go after the champion's Lucario. Crouching down I looked at the glowing below me and sure enough it was a circle of aura, helping me jump. Looking around the walls quickly I looked for large rocks sticking out of the surface and sure enough spotted more than enough to get all the way up.

My eyes narrowed as I jump and landed on a spike before launching myself at the next and the next until I was going so fast I don't even think I could feel the rock beneath me. Soon I was at the top and I landed on the bridge.

Dusting myself off I walked off the bridge that I had been "murdered" on, which was ironic for me, but I don't think anybody but me could find it funny. And soon with a steady pace I was outside and the wind began blowing again and the sun began to rise as if to celebrate my return to the land of the living.

Just to celebrate a little bit, I sat and stared at the sunset, my feet hanging off a cliff. I could get used to the body, and the life. Now I didn't have to worry about anything, I just had to…

No I shook the thought out of my head and stared off into the sun rise until it was all the way into the sky. Now time to head into the city… yeah in my current state, that was as likely as me defeating all the legendaries with my bare hands.

"Hey a shiny Riolu! Go Charmeleon!"

I turned around and had to jump over the charging Pokémon who nearly rammed me off the cliff. Looking back I should've let him ram me off the cliff, I could slide down the steep slope and make a get away but instead I ended up between a Pokémon and a trainer.

Fight or flight and really working on an empty stomach was not okay with me, so I dashed as fast as I could I between the trainers legs who tripped and fell. I had to laugh once I got down into the forest, it was funny the kid just tripping when I ran past him.

But running that fast reminded me that I did have moves and I didn't know what they were. I assumed that I had Agility from that speed. But what else did I have? I walked up to a tree and let the energy build in my hands before launching a punch.

Both of my hands moved instead of one and they were flying, nearly chopping down the tree. Close Combat was one of the move which would come in handy in tough situations. But how about Aura Sphere, it was one of the normal moves for Riolu and Lucario.

Holding my hands out I focused energy and suddenly a Aura Sphere larger than even me formed and I tossed the thing like a child would toss a ball. I rammed into a tree and went through it and the next and the next.

Wincing as each one crashed down and I reminded myself not to use that often, because I could kill somebody with that power, but I had two move to test. Running up to a tree that was STILL standing I introduced it with my fist and before my fist made contact it became enveloped in frost and ice.

So that was strange, I was going for Mach Punch but Ice Punch is just as effective if not even more. And now, finally the last one. Holding my arms out again I focus more energy and when the Sphere grew I kept it still and then released the energy as a beam and it fired across the forest knocking down trees.

I was surprised nobody had heard me and my racket, but again I speak to soon when I heard,

"Hey look, it a Shiny Riolu!" this time a girl's voice and I turned toward the voice

"Go Flygon!"

This time it was a more experience trainer and I would never get away with Flygon's speed even though I was pretty fast. But I couldn't afford to get caught, not when I needed to find Xavier and his Lucario.

"Dragon Tail!"

With blinding speed the Pokémon's tail began to glow and it lashed out forcing me to block and get forced into a tree, which aren't that comfy. Using Agility I retaliated with an Ice Punch which hit the Flygon dead on, knocking it higher into the air.

But it wasn't out yet because it just growled and retaliated with another Dragon Tail which I blocked with another Ice Punch

"Dig!"

Flygon dove and dissapeared underground and I began to run to the nearest tree, before running up it. Flygon would have to come out from the ground to hit me now which would allow me to dodge. Sitting on a branch I waited for Flygon, but what is what I didn't expect was for the trainer to shout this

"Go Poke ball!"

Before I knew it the flying object had hit the side of my head and I was sucked in to the device.


	4. Chapter 4: Capture Runes

**Author's Notes- I'm sorry if you don't like the story but please review! I will try to go back and change the first chapters in order to make them better. You want to know why? Somebody reviewed! Now I have and idea of what I need to change to make my story as good as it can get(but let's be honest, until I have more experience with this sort of stuff how good can it get?)**

**Ark is renamed and answers some questions.**

**Aura Runes  
Chapter Four- Capture Rune**

I could be the first human to confirm that the inside of a poke ball was better than any home. The ideal environment setting poke balls had was amazing. Even though the sky was just an image of what was going on outside.

Now I was concerned about I how I was going to get out of there, I was on the trainer's belt and I didn't think forcing my way out would open the ball. So if force wouldn't work then I would just hotwire the damn thing!

I ran from the field I was in until I hit a wall which I then proceeded to punch causing the invisible barrier to buckle under the force. I grabbed the sides of the panel and pulled with everything I had until the panel came loose and I threw it to the side.

Wires, terrific, the thing I need to get into is not Riolu paw friendly. So I said screw it by jumping back and firing an Aura Beam at it. The hole was much larger now and I was able to stick my head in to look around.

Red wires, blue wires, yellow wires, and even purple wires. No, if my time in the lab served my right then I would need a black wire and disable that. More rainbow color wires until I jump from the inside of the field and latched on to some of the wires.

The result was unexpected, instead of staying in the wires my vision went white and suddenly I was outside the poke ball. Blinking twice just to make sure that I was out side I noticed that the trainer was staring at me.

I turned to her and looked up before waving and jumping away. This was my chance to escape!

No, about fifteen feet away from the trainer I hit one more invisible wall, like the one in the poke ball.

"They fall for it every time, thank you Ark Knight for the run-away shield." The trainer said before walking up to me and picking up the dazed me and putting me back on my feet.

I couldn't believe it, my own creation was being used against me. I should've never invented it, but at the time it seemed like a good idea and run away Pokémon were a big problem. What else was she using against me that I invented?

"That's what you get for trying to run away, Rune."  
I looked at her, my face saying everything

_Rune?_

"Your name."

I did a AH motion with my mouth before crossing my arms, not willing to move.

"Come on Rune, we're going to the tournament. I want to see what you can do."

I kept my arms crossed and turned my head, basically saying no.

"Fine then I'll drag you there."

The trainer walked away with out even trying to pick me up, then I realized why. I began to move on my own before I noticed that the barrier that was preventing me from running away was moving me for her.

Now if you've been moved by psychic force before then I would have to say it feels like that except your feet drag across the world instead of you going in the air, which kind of hurt. Picking up my feet I ran toward the girl and jumped on her backpack, I didn't have to move and I wouldn't get dragged so it was a win-win.

"Glad you see it my way. Don't worry about getting knocked out, you're the newest so I don't expect much from you."

Was she taunting me? Because if so she was doing a good job on it because she was quickly making the tournament a personal thing. But I didn't know they were hosting a tournament at the same time the meeting was.

Maybe it was going to take place after the conference and take advantage of the new limit if more Pokémon are allowed in battle.

I just leaned my head back on her neck and closed my eyes, taking a nap and before I knew it I was asleep. The world turned pitch black again before I was sucked into my sub-conscience, where the Riolu was waiting for me.

"Well hello _Rune, _how are you today."

"I know you perfectly know the answer to that, really is my sub-conscience trying to have a sense of humor, because if you are _Ark;_ then you need to work on it."

"Which would mean that you need to lighten up. I swear something crawled down your throat and died and since your so up-tight it's probably a diamond by now."

We both began to laugh, it was truly funny. But only to me, or us, or me, damn the talking to your own sub-conscience was confusing me and I was supposed to be smart. There's a first time for everything I guess.

"Yeah, I'm here because you're going stupid and you need your own expert advice."

"I am an expert on just about everything to do with Pokémon, but turning into one was not on my agenda or my studies."

"So please fill me in on everything that's happened."

"Why, you already know the story."

"Because reminding your self of the facts is always good."

I was right and after all and repeated what had happened that day, from the moment I had woke up from falling.

"What do you suppose save us from the fall, it couldn't be the backpack unless it truly was filled with bubble wrap."

"We'll have to set that question aside and go on to the next one, honestly there's nothing both of us can do to answer that, let's leave that when we meet Xavier's Lucario, he could have an idea."

"Now why do you think we turned into a Riolu and why we can use Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Close Combat, and Agility?"  
"As a result of touching all those crystals, they held some sort of power which probably became concentrated when they all entered me. Then they turned me into a Pokémon, or a form that could use the power more easily than in my human form."

"That's a good answer, but why did we need a mirror to confirm that you were in fact a Riolu instead of just looking at yourself?"

"I was a scientist and one of the basic rules is never go on one piece of evidence, I needed more proof that I had truly changed."

"How did you get caught?"  
"The trainer took me by surprise before I could take out Flygon."

"Now for the most important question, WHY THE HELL DID YOU INVENT THE RUN-AWAY SHIELD!?" Ark shouted at me before I shouted back

"BECAUSE I WASN'T EXPECTING TO GET TURNED INTO A POKÉMON! AND AT THE TIME IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA!"

"Stop shouting, your going to wake up consciousness."

"Impossible, the conscience is always awake, whether helping in dreaming or just running basic functions while sleeping."

"You did do that paper work in college! I'm so pleased that I have responsibility."

"Of course I did, I was at the top of the class and the principal said that if I got a perfect score on that homework then I would graduate and get my Master's."

The world began shifting and then Ark said

"Whoops! My apologies got to go, we'll talk about this later!"

The world turned white then my vision returned staring at the Pokémon Center ceiling. Sliding off of the trainer's pack I used her leg to balance myself while I got reorientated.

"Well look at who woke up, you know my teams be dying to meet you. But you were passed out and really I don't think that Braivary likes to be kept waiting."

She was trying to aggravate me again, and really that kind of thing was my weakness, not including psychic and flying types. I growled to the best of my ability, which sounded actually threatening the trainer just smiled and then said

"Now you're fired up, come on let's go. I've already signed up and your first, we'll talk after the fight."

How was she going to talk to me, I didn't learn telepathy until I was a Lucario and I didn't plan on staying a Pokémon. But the girl was quickly making it my personal business to prove that I wasn't weak, she was good at taunting people.

Little did I know what I was getting into.

I was going to regret letting my ego get the better of me.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Rune

**Author's Note- This Chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, the tournament. I probably get one long battle and some dialogue in before the chapter ends but I suck at regular chapters but battle scenes I'm at least better at. I'm pumped so let's get this show on the road!**

**Note so the parts when the main character is in the mind I'm going to call him Rune and the sub-conscience Ark. **

**I don't own pokemon**

**Aura Rune**

**Chapter Five- Battle Rune**

"Come on we're up next, this is the qualifier so save some of your "pent up" energy." The trainer said, I still didn't know her name which was going to throw off my game.

I don't know how I ended up fighting in this tournament but I was now walking down the hallway to the arena. The cheer of the crowd could be heard clearly from here, so it was easy to imagine that the stadium was going to be enormous.

The hallway gave was to the entrance way, which led to the arena. Me and the trainer walked through the arch-way and into the arena were our opponent was waiting for us.

"Our next contestant is here, Lily Evermore!" the announcer called from the stand above the arch-way we were under almost causing me to cringe and cover up my ears. But I was stunned that he has said Lily Evermore, she was a top-class trainer.

She only participated in top-level tournaments, which meant battles for pro's, which meant two things; I was in for a hard time to keep up with the Pokémon that were going to be bigger, faster, stronger, and more experienced than me. And secondly, the champion was probably participating in the tournament; just for fun but it would give me a chance to talk to Lucario.

I walked up to the poke ball that was at the center of the field and the opposing trainer shouted

"Go Steelix!"

"What's this, a Steelix against a Riolu. I hope Lily knows what she's doing. With out good long-ranged attacks the Riolu's going to have to get in close!" the announcer called from his stand, his comment making me smirk.

They were about to get the shock of all of their lives.

I looked up at Steelix before saying

"I honestly hope you can keep up with me numb-skull."

"You should be focusing on trying to keep up with me, runt."

"Battle start!" the ref called and Steelix made the first move slamming the end of his tail into my stomach.

The attack knocked me into the air and I rolled with it, to lessen the impact. Still in the air I flipped so I was facing Steelix before holding my hands above my head and creating an Aura Sphere which was bigger than me. _(Imagine Goku's Spirit Bomb, only Riolu sized.)_

It's eyes widened and I threw the ball, the entire crowed gasping that I was able to make such a move. When the ball of energy made contact with Steelix's face it exploded in a cloud of smoke, which dissipated quickly.

"This is amazing, this has to be the world's only Riolu able to pull off that kind of move. What else does Lily have up her sleeve?!"

_She doesn't have crap, it's all me._ I thought to myself before the cloud faded and I was able to see Steelix again. He was unhurt for the most part, just a little startled.

"That was impressive runt, but now you can't surprise me anymore."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do."

_(If you didn't catch that I honestly think that was a pun)_

Steelix lashed out again, but this time I was ready with a Close Combat which held him off but didn't knock him back. Going on the offensive I jumped up to the Steelix's face and Ice Punched the sucker's face.

Jumping back Steelix surprised me by rushing me again, but this time he slammed a Metal Tail on top of me. Before it hit I crossed my arms above my head and basically caught the attack.

"My word, Riolu has just caught Steelix's Metal Tail! How long can he keep it there though?"

He was right, I was struggling to keep it above my head, and I was in the ground up to my knees.

_Focus your Aura into your arms._

_Sub-conscience, this is not the time to play tricks on me!_

_I'm not your sub-conscience, just trust me on this!_

_What reason do I have to trust you?_

Steelix increased the pressure, forcing me deeper into the ground, making me start to sweat.

_You should trust me, because your about to get your *** kicked._

_We'll when you put it like that…_

I stopped thinking and focused the energy that I would normally use for Aura Sphere's into my arm and leg muscles, strenghening them.

_More, and when holding up his tail is easy, wrap your arms around him and throw him off of you._

_That's insane!_

I swore I could hear the voice in my head sigh and face palm before replying with

_Just do it!_

Swearing under my labored breathing I focus more energy into my arms and legs, and in turn lifting his tail became easier. Soon I was lifting myself out of the ground and lifting up his tail like it was picking up a feather.

Wrapping my arms around the smallest part of his tail I could manage to get a hold of. Even then my arms didn't go all the way around it. I flipped the Steelix up and over my head before slamming him into the ground.

I earned a chorus of gasps and cheers of things like

"That was awesome!"  
"Oh Yeah!"  
"Do it again!"

"Oh my! Riolu has just flipped Steelix! I didn't know this was possible!"

While I was distracted with the cheers Steelix snuck up on me and used the move bite on my right shoulder. I was absolutely crushed in between his jaws. I yelled out in pain as Steelix tighten his grip on my shoulder.

Blood was flowing from my shoulder like a fountain flows with water. I began to freak out and with my good shoulder I punch Steelix in the face until a sickening crunch was heard and I lost all feeling in my arm.

I scream out again continued punching him until the voice came back.

_Calm down! Put your hand on his head and focus all your energy into knocking him back._

I did as he said and put my hand to Steelix's head who was currently trying to sever my arm from my body, luckily I couldn't feel my arm. I focused my energy and transferred it into Steelix whose mouth opened and flew back.

_Now fire as many Aura Spheres as you can at him, take him out!_

I used my good hand to focus the energy into a ball and fired it at the body of Steelix who was trying to get up only to get knocked down again. I did it again and again, just to make sure that I took him out.

_Stop! That's enough, you've won._

It was true, you could almost see the swirls in Steelix's eyes and he wasn't moving any more so the ref called

"Steelix is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner!"

Lily came rushing up to me before saying

"That was amazing Riolu, I wish I knew you could do that!" Lily made a motion that she was going to pick me up before I fell backwards, falling into unconsciousness.

The familiar scene of the blackness came upon me, but it began to shift again before changing into the arena. Now I was in the arena with my sub-conscience. But there was somebody new, somebody I didn't think was apart of my mind originally. There was a Lucario, standing there as calm as ever.

"Who are you?" I asked in unison with Ark, my sub-conscience.

The Lucario stood there for a few moments before answering with

"I should ask you the same question. I am Auros the Lucario."

"I'm Ark, I was originally a human turned pokemon." My sub-conscience answered

"I see, but how did you turn into a Riolu, the pre-evolved form of my kind?"

I scratched the back of my head with a paw before saying

"I kind of touched a bunch of glowing crystals and they all exploded, and I somehow absorbed them."

Then Ark spoke up

"And then there was this big one that we touched and we absorbed it all."

Auros looked shocked before returning to his regular compsure and anwering with

"When you absorbed those crystals you absorbed the aura's of me and my fellow comrades."

"I WHAT?!"

"Inside those crystals were the aura's or spirits of me and my comrades. So I believe that when you absorbed all those Auras, they overpowered your own and turned you into a Riolu."

I took a moment to think about it before I fell over on my butt.

"So I intruded, on a graveyard. And I just defiled all of your tombstones."

"Basically, yes."

Ark cleared his throat before speaking up again. "How do you think that we can turn back? And put all your aura's back."

"I do not know of any way to do it, the elder's had trouble finding a crystal large enough to contain my own aura. So unless you have a couple hundred Aura Crystals on hand then I don't think there is a way."

"So let's say that we did find a large enough to contain yours and all the other's aura's what would happen to me?"

"I don't know. But a rough estimate it that your aura would come with all of ours as well and leave your body a lifeless, souless corpse."

"So it's impossible for me to change back."

"No, no, no. I never said that, it was a rough estimate, but it you found a crystal just big enough for all our aura's and there was no room for your's then it would stay in your own body and you would be able to revert back, I think."

"What do you mean, you think."

"I mean I'm not sure, I need a second Lucario's opinion on this matter."

I spoke up before Ark could

"I would also like to know, why weren't you here when I was here for the last two times?"

"I was sleeping within your aura just like everybody else untill your battle with Steelix awakened me."

"Ah, and now for the second opinion, I have a solution to that."


	6. Chapter 6: Past Runes

**Author's Note- If you managed to stick it out then I would like to say… wow you my friend are just amazing. It really brings tears to my eyes to see people reading my first ever story and I understand, it's maybe a little boring. I'm sorry, but I am being honest I'm trying my best to interest you and make it so you don't think "Why did I just read this. It was a total waste of my time."**

**I don't own Pokémon, please review.**

**In this chapter we get to find out a little more about Ark's(Rune's) past and why he is who he is.**

**Aura Rune**

**Chapter Six- Past Rune**

"Xavier's Lucario has battle experience and is known to be smart enough to take out entire teams with out his trainer's order's. If we can find some way to talk to him then we can get a second opinion and maybe get out of this mess."

Aurous put his paw on his chin and began thinking about the suggestion, nodding his head while doing it.

"That could work, but right now I'm more interested in why you're a shiny Riolu. There's something like a one in 8945 chance of those being born, and something like 1 in a million chance of you turning into one."

"And your attacks are out of the question, those are not normal by any means. Only Lucario's can learn those and the Ice Punch, I don't even think that Riolu's or Lucario's can learn that move. Do you have any ideas?"

I shook my head to answer no.

"What about your past, maybe something happened in your past that caused it to happen."

I bit my lip, my past was one of the things that bothered me.

Aurous saw this and then replied, in an attempt to get me to talk.

"Remember, if I don't know then I can't help you change back and me go back to the grave where I liked it."

The Ark(Sub-conscience) spoke up

"Also, I if you don't want to talk, I know the story and I can tell him."

I just sat down and curled up, before saying

"I'll tell you."

I began to tell the tale of when I was about the age of 8, only a couple of years ago.

**Flashback**

At the age of 8 I had to be the unluckiest kid in the world. I walked home, alone through the ever growing dark forest.

"Hey loser! Where's my money?" I heard a voice behind me, turning around I received a punch in the face, which knocked me onto the ground

There was a chorus of laughter before the bully known as Roger walked up to me.

"You've been avoiding me Ark, why do that, we're buddies right?" he asked before kicking me in the gut causing me to cry out.

I lay there on the ground with Roger standing over me and his friends laughing and occasionally walking up to kick me.

"Wow Ark, you're not running away. Did you finally man up, or is it your to broken to fight back?" Roger taunted me

"You're such an idiot Ark, why don't you stay at your house full time?" Roger shouted at me before kicking me again. I didn't even have the energy to scream any more.

"How's your mommy doing? Still in bed? Somebody should put the hag out of her misery."

"What the hell is going on here?!" a new voice shouted behind Roger, it was Mr. Hatch. Mr. Hatch was the day teacher at the small school that the town I lived near had.

"Sorry sir we were just walking down the road and noticed Ark here was on the ground. I was shouting trying to get him to wake up." Roger said in an innocent voice like he was guilty of nothing.

"That's not what I saw. I swear, one more thing like this Roger and I will personally make sure you and your friends will not get Pokémon for the rest of your lives. Now just go."

Roger and his friends faces paled and they ran off as soon as they had come. Mr. Hatch walked up to me and helped me onto my feet before saying

"You all right Ark, you didn't even run away today."

I just nodded and left, it didn't matter anymore Roger would be gone tomorrow and I would be left alone. I didn't need want anybody's help, and I was tired of needing it all the time. I finished the rest of the journey home before entering my run-down house.

It was the smallest thing ever, we didn't have a TV, a couch, or even a kitchen. My house was basically a hallway with two rooms and a small bathroom. I walked into the closest of the rooms and went to the bed, where my sick mother lay.

My mother was the only family I had, and she was fatally sick with cancer. She wasn't in a hospital because there wasn't one around for miles and miles and even if we had transportation it was unlikely mom would survive the journey. I grabbed the washcloth from her head and walked outside to a nearby spring where I ringed it out and dipped it in the rag soaking up cool refreshing water.

I walked back inside and put it on her head before going to a chair in the corner and leaning my head back. Closing my eyes I quickly fell asleep into a dreamless but troubled sleep.

My head flew up from the back of the chair and I looked up to the cracked window, the sunlight streaming in. Mom was already up and looking at me.

"You know Ark, you look troubled in your sleep. Is Roger still bullying you?"

"No Mom, I solved that problem a long time ago. Don't worry about you, just focus on recovering."

I slowly got up from the chair and exited the room, walking into the other one. Which held three or four jars of preserved fruits. Picking up the blue jar I found some dusty silver ware. Cleaning the silverware to the best of my ability, I retraced my steps to Mom's room and began feeding her the contents of the jar, dad's favorite.

"Just sleep mom, I need to go into town to work."

She just nodded her head before closing her eyes, letting me go off to the "job" I had. It really wasn't a job, but I got a jar of berries from it. I walked slowly down the path to the town, before the forest gave way to the small town.

My job was at the school, cleaning the back rooms and when school ended the classroom. The couple staff that worked there, not including Mr. Hatch always left it a mess for me so I was always busy. The school was just around the corner, I turned it and walked to the school like a zombie.

Pushing my way through the door I came into the classroom where the graduation ceremonies were taking place with everybody receiving Pokémon. I quietly made my way back to the rooms beyond the classroom.

It was just an office, a small break room for the whooping four staff that worked there, and janitorial closet. I opened up the closet and grabbed a mop and broom before heading to the break room. I spent the next couple hours cleaning the break room and office before I was stopped by Mr. Hatch.

"Ark, I would like to talk to you."

"Did I forget to clean something in the break room?"

"No, Ark frankly I'm concerned about you. You live in the woods in a broken down house, you barely have any food and on that topic, how about how often do you eat?"

"I eat about once a week."

"Once a week?! You're eight years old and you eat only once a week. How do you even have the energy to stand? The strain of not having enough energy would make an adult collapse!"

"I have my reasons for going on, and you have yours. Mine are just a little easier to see."

"Go home Ark, get some rest."

"I can't, I need to earn my jar today."

"Go home, I'll get the jar of food for you."

I nodded before returning the mop and broom and leaving the school. I looked up in the sky in the direction of my house. Something wasn't right, the sky was grey in that area, turning around I looked at the orange sky of the sunset.

I realized what it was, smoke. The house and the forest were on fire! I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me to the house, it was the truth. My house was on fire and there was nothing I could do to save my mother, the entrance was blocked with debris.

I fell to my knees crying, my mother was dead and I didn't know anything about it. I buried my face in my hands as the heat from the fire grew hotter, consuming the rest of my house.

"That was easier than expected, burning that thing down only took one Ember." I heard Roger's voice from behind me.

I got up and turned to face him, tears flowing from my eyes like waterfalls

"Why did you kill her?!"

Roger shrugged and then answered peacefully as if it didn't register to him that he just killed my mother, "She was going to die anyways, I just thought I would speed up the process so she wouldn't have to suffer."

"You killed my mother!" I shouted before running at him with my fists clenched, however I never reached him as I was flat on my face with a Pokémon on my back.

"Good job Torchic! You're going to get extra helpings of dinner tonight!" Roger dragged out the extra to rub in the fact that I didn't have any food

"Come Torchic, let's get away from this dump, we've got to go battle the gym leaders."

Torchic jumped off my back, but not before leaving deep gashes with it's claws. I just cried out and curled up, crying at the loss of my mother, but most of all… at myself and how I couldn't do anything to stop Roger.

But the worst part, I was the only one besides Roger who knew he was the one who burned down my house and who was going to believe a starved child who lived in the woods?

Roger's footsteps faded out in the distance and I don't remember how long I just stayed curled up in that ball on the ground. But I did know that it grew dark and began to rain, like the sky itself was crying with me in some attempt to sympathize with me.

I stayed there through the rain, and when it was all done the sun came out to symbolize dawn and the sun began to repeat it's normal cycle.

"Ark?! It's me, I brought you the food!" I heard Mr. Hatch's voice shout at me from somewhere down the path.

I didn't move even when he came up to me and asked

"Hey Ark why are you out…" his voice fell silent when he gazed upon the still smoldering pile of ash that had once been my house.

"Oh my god Ark, I didn't know." He gasped

"It's fine." I said my voice coming back to me. I stood up and took the jar from his hand before saying

"I'm leaving the town, for good."

"What do you mean Ark, you live here!"

"I have no place here anymore, I'm going to Ghent City."

Mr. Hatch laughed at that and then said

"You've got to be kidding me Ark, even with that jar you'll only get so far before you collapse. That city's miles from here!"

"I know, but going for a new life in a different city better than rotting in this town."

"Bye Mr. Hatch, thank you for being so kind to me and take care." I said before walking off, so he wouldn't have a chance to stop me from leaving.

**End of Flashback**

"After I left, I managed to make it to Ghent city and there I was able to study under the Professor who kindly took me in. I quickly progressed and even surpassed the Professor in intelligence and when I was at the lab, invented some things."

"I get the picture, just stop now. I think I know the reason why you have those attacks."

Ark(sub) butted in with

"Why?"

Aurous cleared his throat and then gave the speech

"Trauma. The trauma of losing your mother and having your house burned down. Ice Punch is a reflection of your negative emotions from the trauma that implanted itself on your aura. The Aura Sphere is a reflection of your distaste you accepting 's meant to keep people away from you. It's so big partially due to all the power from the aura's in you and from your desire to do things on your own without help."

"I also think the reason you're a shiny is because of your desire to be spoiled, and normally since shiny pokemon are 'special' their parents and their trainers spoil them so they can feel just like anybody else."

"Basically my negitive emotions and desires turned my into a shiny Riolu with high level moves."

"Exactly."

Ark(sub) butted in again before anybody could speak more…

"Well that concludes that, it's time to wake up."

The blackness began to shift and morph until my eyes opened up to the white ceiling of the Pokémon center infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7: Team Rune

**Author's Notes- Please tell me you enjoyed "Past Runes" the last chapter. I put a lot a work into that chapter and really I thought it answered some questions people had. You want to know how I knew they had questions or comments. They reviewed! Please review, whether to tell me if you like my story or if you have suggestions on how I can make my story better so you enjoy it even more.**

**I don't own Pokémon!**

**Aura Rune  
Chapter Seven- Team Rune**

My consciousness return and I was left staring at the white ceiling of the center infirmary. I tilted my head and noticed the cast on my arm, I also noticed Lily my trainer sitting next to my bed. She was looking out the window until I said

"Hello I'm awake here."

She couldn't understand what I said but it did the job of getting her attention.

"Rune! You're awake, how do you feel."

I shrugged, before shaking the cast to say _Get this damn thing off of me! _

Lily laughed before saying, "Sorry no can do, but we do have another battle tomorrow and when that happens you can get the cast removed, but I'm not allowing you to battle again until the third match."

I could deal with that, really I did not want to get my butt handed to me on a platter again, even though I did served Steelix's meal back to him. 

"You feel up for some company?" Lily questioned me out of the blue, not knowing what to answer I just said

"Sure" which Lily translate the correct way and whistled to the door. At first I was confused why she did that but then understood when the door opened and five Pokémon filled the room as if they were machines.

"Rune meet the rest of my team! Team this is the final member, Rune."

I received a chorus of hello's and hi's from the team members before Lily left the room, I swore I heard the door lock behind her. Wow, she was forcing us to introduce ourselves and get along.

There was an awkward silence before Gardevoir the psychic type who was floating at the foot of my bed filled in the silence with telepathic conversation.

"_I'm Gardevoir, it's nice to meet you Rune."_

I was now used to people being in my head and it didn't faze me one bit. So I relied in the most polite manner possible

"It's nice to meet you to Gardevoir."

"I'm Serperior, it's nice to finally meet you." Serperior spoke up who was on the opposite side of the bed as everybody else, the side with the chair and window.

"I'm glad we could meet as well."

"I'm Ninetales!" the fire fox spoke up from the side of the bed, her voice sounded like the happy-go lucky type.

I nodded before looking at the Dragonite who was standing next to Ninetales.

"Hello I'm Dragonite." He said in a shy kind of way. Was Lily's Pokémon this varied not only in typing but characteristics?

"_Braviary, come introduce yourself to Rune, you will be battling with him in the future." Gardevoir spoke up but it wasn't aimed at me but above me._

I looked up to see a not so friendly face, staring at me as if looking into the inner depths of my soul.

"This runt? He is only a simple Riolu with a different coloration, why should I lower my self to your level and introduce myself?"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed pink before she commanded

"_Introduce yourself now!" _

The Braviary seemed to falter before his eyes turned pink as well and he said

"Hello Rune, my name is Braviary."

The pink glowing subsided and Gardevoir apologized for the her rudeness.

Dragonite cleared his throat before asking "Rune how did you manage to beat Steelix? The odds were against you and then you managed to flip it. How would that be possible?"

I was about to speak up before I changed my mind and just shrugged, letting the question disappear in the awkwardness of it all.

The door unlocked and Lily peaked her head in, before asking

"Is everybody introduced now, I assume that it's safe to come in."

"_With the amount of hatred that I sense in Braviary's mind then I think it's a safe assumption that Braviary should really go back into his poke ball." Gardevoir said telepathically to Lily_

"Bravairy.." Lily sighed before a red beam shot from under her head and pulled Braviary into his poke ball. "You guys hungry? They're serving all kinds of berries on a giant buffet table that right now is empty.

A chorus of growling stomachs answered her question making Lily and motioning for us to follow her. Everybody walked, slithered, or floated out of the room leaving me to crawl out of bed and painfully land on the ground.

The cast was really heavy and made my balance go lop-sided, Lily noticed this and came over and picked me up, carrying me. I had to admit, it was a bit embarrassing that I needed help walking but it saved me a lot of time falling down the stairs I would have to go down.

I honestly hoped Gardevoir wasn't in my mind sensing my embarrassment. Lily walked down the stairs with me in her arms until we got to the cafeteria were she set me down on the buffet, which forced me to find a way to balance myself or fall off.

I managed to use the cast as a kind of crutch, leaning on it. But this made it so I was diagonal and my vision wasn't straight, but I would have to deal with that.

_Hey Rune, it's Aurous here. Why don't you try that trick that we pulled in the arena and focus some aura energy to your arm, make it so the load it easier to carry._

I was so startled that I nearly fell off the table but caught my self and then thought

"_God! Don't scare me like that! That's a good idea by the way, why didn't I think about it?"_

_Because I'm not operating on an empty stomach like you are.  
"Yeah I guess you're right."_

Closing my eyes I focused energy into my arm that was in the cast and lifted it up with ease. Now I could roam the table with ease and I didn't have to rely on Lily. She was right the table was empty except the five of us and the entire thing was covered in mouth-watering looking berries.

Blue, red, green, and even a rainbow colored one I began to fill up on berries, which tasted even better than the smelled and looked. In reality, I was the only one eating, everybody else was watching me go, I could of sworn I heard Lily asked

"Do you think we should stop him?"

Serperior just shook her head and watched on. I kept on eating until a crowd actually gathered to cheer me on. I kept eating until I felt like I was going to burst, which was several plates later.

I would soon find out later that the berries were genetically modified to fill you up on a couple of berries, and that I had just set another record, the first was being to smallest Pokémon to flip a Pokémon over a 800 pounds which made me freak. Aura was that powerful and Lucario's could use it to it's full potential! I also found out that my cast was a super-duty meant for fighting types so they couldn't break out of it, or break it so it weighed like 20 pounds.

The rest of the day was getting to know Lily's team a little more, excluding Braviary who actually wanted to stay in his poke ball. Gardevoir was so far the one that was the most talkative, while Dragonite was the complete opposite being super shy.

Serperior was the smart one of the group while Ninetales was just happy-go lucky. Braviary I assumed was the one with the most pride. We had some fun at the end of the day, playing games until Lily said it was time for bed which everybody protested.

When I was put back in the hospital bed I then realized something. I had more fun on this day, than my entire life combined and I should've been focusing on finding away to change back. Wow, I in a couple of days being a shiny Riolu I had become the definition of procrastination, which was ironic because when I was human I was always on time with everything if not early.

"Go to bed Riolu, remember you get the cast off tommorow. No battling though so you get a break."

Lily left the room and closed the door, the light automatically turning off by itself. I turned so I was on my back but my head was sideways, because I was a sidesleeper and the cast was in the way, I quickly fell asleep not realizing how tired I was from the day.

The Next Morning

I was woken up in the morning by Lily how brought had brought the amazing one and only Nurse Joy to remove my cast. She removed it before I could blink, which only proved that she had been at this job for a while.

I stretched my arm and maybe popped the shoulder a couple of times to make sure I still had feeling in it and could use it. When I was done stretching Nurse Joy left and Lily sat at the edge of the hospital bed before saying

"Come Rune, we've got a battle to get to. The best part is you don't have to battle, but this time it will be Serperior and Gardevoir."

I smiled before jumping off the bed and waiting for Lily to get up. When she did get up from sitting on the bed we both went on our way Gardevoir and Serperior waiting for us on the other side of the door.

"Come on we've got a battle to win." Lily said before we all walked down the hallways to get to the arena.

**Author's Note's- right here I'm going to put Lily's pokemon and their gender so you don't get confused just in case I make a mistake and don't find it.**

**Gardevoir- girl  
Ninetales-girl  
Serperior- girl**

**Dragonite- boy  
Braviary-boy  
Rune-boy(if you didn't know yet)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dual Runes

**Author's Notes- all right, time for another chapter, and another battle at that! I honestly hope you all enjoy the battle, even though Rune won't be fighting. And just to clear up all who still might be confused about what I did. Rune is the main characters name, and his sub-conscience is Ark. **

**Aura Runes**

**Chapter Eight- Dual Runes**

All of us walked, or slithered, or floated through of the familiar tunnel. Gardevoir and Serperior were the ones going to battle today and I really wanted to see their battling style. We could hear the roar of the crowd from inside the sound-proofed tunnel which meant even more people were there, or the people who installed the sound-proof foam in the walls did a bad job.

The light at the end the tunnel began to grow brighter before we walked into the coliseum, which hadn't change other than the fact that the craters me and Steelix had caused were filled in with packed dirt.

"Out comes Lily Evermore! The amazing trainer who took down a Steelix with the Riolu!" the announcer shouted before we walked to our spot on the edge of the white rectangle that surrounded the battlefield.

"Come on, Serperior, Gardevoir I want to go this battle with out serious injuries." Lily said to the team eyeballing me as she talked.

The two nodded and took their place at either end of the poke-ball at the center of the field. The other girl who Lily was facing smirked and threw out her Pokémon, an arcanine and a mightyena. Again the odds were against us, and I wanted to know how Lily was going to react.

I looked up to see her smirking as well, which meant she had something up her sleeve that nobody told me about.

"Battle start!" the ref called and Lily reacted faster than I though possible, ordering commands that I couldn't comprehend.

Serperior leaned back slightly before leaves appeared behind her and fired off towards Arcanine, trying to take out the bigger threat. The opposing girl laughed before ordering Arcanine to use flamethrower to counter it.

Gardervoir's eyes, flashed pink before going back to normal. Then I realized what she was up to, she just used protect on the leaves to make sure they got through the fire untouched. Untouched they got through the flames of the flamethrower.

The Arcanine didn't even see the leaves coming before they struck the poor dog Pokémon head on knocking off of it feet.

"Mightyena, faint attack the Gardevoir!"

"Gardevoir, you know what to do." Lily nodded before Gardevoir nodded back before a giant eye appeared in front of her, _Miracle Eye._ So far it was one of the only moves that allowed Psychics to hit Dark types.

Mightyena appeared behind Gardevoir, before it stopped in mid-air and the crowd stopped cheering to see what was going on. Gardevoir's eyes were glowing a bright pink now, which meant she was using a psychic move on Mightyena.

Telekinesis, it was a move that allowed a psychic type to pick up things with their mind, which I was actually jealous of. They could use it for battle or every day uses such as sitting on the couch and making the remote and a soda float to them from the fridge which would be amazing to be able to pull off.

The dark type was thrown against the ground, then dragged along it which left a little bit of blood from the horrible scrapes it was probably getting from the ground. Looking back to the Arcanine vs. Serperior it was a lop-sided battle even with the advantage of fire against grass.

It didn't help that Serperior would wrap and weave around every attack before springing with a counter attack. I honestly pitied the other Pokémon as they were taken out by their respective opposites who had a natural weakness.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" the other trainer shouted out before Arcanine basically disappeared before ramming into Serperior. The same thing happened with Gardevoir who took a False Swipe to the back.

No the tables had turned, and our team was on the losing side again.

I had to watch was Serperior took a Flame charge to the side, which caused me to flinch when I saw the burns. Gardevoir took a Faint attack to the back again before Lily shouted

"Serperior use Leaf Blade to counter all of Arcanine's Extreme Speed. Gardevoir use Miracle Eye again then use psychic, take the sucker out!"

Both Pokémon's eyes narrowed and they followed out the command flawlessly, Serperoir's leaf blade battling with Arcanine's head causing a slight stream of blood to flow from it's head, but it's skull was making a great shield.

The mightyena was almost down and out which was surprising since he was being tossed around the arena like a rag doll before I got an idea. Getting Lily's attention I pointed at Mightyena and then Arcanine, before smacking my hands together.

Lily got the main idea of what I was trying to say before shouting "Gardevoir, slam Mightyena into Arcanine!"

It happened fast and by fast I mean that Mightyena was flying towards Arcanine when she finished, gaining speed before the two slammed into each other and then into the wall before falling into a heap on the floor.

The blood from Arcanine's head and the scrapes from Mightyena was slowly pooling up, giving the effect that was just down right morbid.

"Mightyena and Arcanine are unable to battle. Gardevoir and Serperior are the winners!" the ref called before the two Pokémon came to Lily and me, to be bombarded with praise from Lily. I just gave them a simple congrats on winning.

"Come on everybody, Nurse Joy is going to want to see if you're okay. You did take some pretty powerful hits." Lily motioned for us to follow her, all the way back to the Pokémon Center.

Later that day

"I still can't believe that we took some hits." Serperior complained at dinner when we were all crowded around the buffet table, this time with real produce instead of the genetically modified stuff.

"At least you guys got to battle, I haven't got a chance yet." Ninetales said, all of her tail wagging behind her as she dug into the food

"Don't worry Ninetales. We're a team, so you'll get your chance."

I decided to voice the question on my mind " Where's Flagon. He's the one Lily used when she caught me."

Gardevoir and Ninetales looked at Dragonite before looking at Serperior and then back to me.

"Lily has multiple Pokémon, under the watch of her parents right now. She changes them out about once a week."

"So next week I could be going to her parents house or Dragonite could be next?"

They nodded before returning their attention to the food in front of them. I was left there to wonder how many Pokémon Lily actually had before we were all called up to the room.

**Not my best work, but I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Runes

**Author's note- for the guys or girls who have stuck through this story to the end, this is going to be the longest chapter yet. I will make it my personal goal to make it also the best chapter yet. From here only things can go up right?**

_Telepathic voices(Gardevoir)(Lucario-Xavier)  
__**Aurous' voice**_

**Aura Runes**

**Chapter Nine- Champion Runes**

**Semi- Finals- Lily Evermore vs. Xavier the Champion**

I laid back on the grass and watched the battles go on from above, even though they were just a bunch of pixels. The score was right now 4-5 with Lily having two Pokémon and Xavier only having one. But he was releasing his final Pokémon right now which was, Lucario.

Braviary didn't stand a chance against the Aura Sphere that hit him dead on. His eyes were almost rolled all the way back in his head, which would be good black mail to use against him and knock him down a couple notches.

But this also meant, it was my turn. Lily had purposefully saved me for last, Lucario vs. Riolu which was going to be better? I could hear the crowd chanting my name as Lily reached for my poke ball and I hopped up in some awesome ninja move, doing a back flip in the process for no reason.

Me and Aurous had some training when I was sleeping, and the previous battle experiences. So I was ready to take on Lucario. It had been training that would make just about anybody cry, sweat, and bleed. And cry, sweat, and bleed I did. That just how much Aurous wanted out of my body and back into his crystal.

The white light came and I was on the outside of my poke ball, facing Lucario who seemed to always have a serious look on his face.

"She pulled him out, the one we've all been waiting for! Now it evolution vs. pre-evolution it's time to see which one is better!" the announcer shouted like he always did.

_Let's get this over with. _I thought before actually getting a response from my opponent

_I'll go easy on you, since your just a Riolu after all. _His eyes were locked in that stare that would unnerve just about any human or Pokémon. _Don't go easy on me, or you'll just embarrass yourself, _I thought back hoping he would get the hint I was serious.

He looked me dead in the eye and then nodded, meaning he was coming at me with everything he had. I copied his position, legs spread apart ever so slightly, one leg slightly farther back. One hand behind me, and one on the ground to balance me.

This was an offensive position and would allow me to dash forward while forming an Aura Sphere behind me at the same time, but Lucario would be able to do that also.

"Start!" the ref called and we both dashed forward, our feet barely touching the ground as we both formed Aura Spheres equal in size. I could almost sense the surprise, but my senses weren't as sharp as his.

We dashed passed each other, before turning around and throwing the Aura Spheres, me aiming mine a little lower to knock them both into the air. That's when we stopped copying me as I focused some aura into my feet making me jump into the air. Lucario formed a bone out of aura and followed me into the air.

I formed another Aura Sphere and slammed it into him as he approached. I smirked, that should've hit him, but he wiped the smile off of my face when out of the explosion he flew towards me, completely unharmed.

The bone was gone but he brought the back of his hand down on my head, nearly impaling me. If I hadn't tilted my head, it would've gone through my skull, which would've hurt like hell. It still did hurt like hell when I hit the ground, making a small crater in the already blood stained battlefield from the earlier five battles.

Well now it had my blood on it, not only did he scrape the side of my head but there was a small stream of blood coming from my mouth.

_**Get up, you don't have all day.**_

Still there, giving me advice was our old friend Aurous. I looked back to Lucario who was no where to be found, and by instinct I rolled and jumped out of the small crater doing a back flip. Dust once again filled the crater, and when it cleared Lucario was still standing there, aura bone in hand… or really paw.

_Impressive, I will not hold back any more._

Í found myself taunting him in response, just to aggravate him "Really, that's why you were so weak. I was wondering if you were really going full force."

His frowned deepened further, did this guy ever smile. Because if he didn't his life must have been miserable, more so than mine. He took this chance to try and catch me off guard, by dashing me and swinging the weapon like a pro, almost catching me in the head if I hadn't let myself fall backwards. Using one paw I pushed myself, using aura to help me launch myself I caught him by surprise by sending my foot into his chin.

It felt like punching the Steelix from before, but the pain was in my foot now. I sail past Lucario, who had went with the kick to lessen the impact of the kick. Doing a flip in the air to show off, it was his time to surprise me when he rushed me in mid-air this time hitting me with the aura bone which sent me flying into the wall.

I yelled out as I hit the wall, and then hitting the floor. I swear I felt one of my ribs crack, no at least four of them completely broken off.

_**Your ribs are fine, I'm using aura to seal them up right now. Keep fighting, but your aura attacks and using aura for moving around faster will be less effective until I'm done.**_

"Thanks."

_And who exactly are you thanking, that looked like it hurt._

"I thanking nobody." I said before slowly and shakily getting up and dashing forward, using my own to feet this time.

The surprise was clear as day on his face that I was able to stand, it shocked him so much that he took the ice punch to the gut. It only surprised him even more when he started to be covered in ice. It took a little time and a couple battles to get the hang of doing that with my ice punches.

What I did was transfer all the rest of the energy left over from the punch into my opponent, this time Lucario giving it a push with a little bit of aura. I jumped back and then dashed forward preparing a Close Combat.

Lucario burst out of the ice prison that was slowly capturing and retaliated with a Close Combat, punch for punch we blocked the others punches before the attack ended and I dropped to the ground using one paw to pivot.

I slammed into his legs at full force, which tripped him up surprisingly and I took my chance flipping back up I coated the right side of my body with the same energy that was use to use ice punch and punched and kicked him at the same time, causing him to fly back and hit the wall.

Now we were even, blood running from both of our mouths and a good portion of our hands and legs were covered in scratches and visible bruises. He got up and closed his eyes before dashing me, I dodged the attack which was a simple punch.

But at the last second Lucario did the same trick I did to knock him off his feet, pivoting with one paw his foot was sent into my stomach which hurt worse than getting hit with the aura bone as the bones in his body were most likely made out of steel.

I flew back rolling across the ground before jumping into the air and firing four Aura Spheres, three to surround him and the other to hit him. Despite the fact that they would be less effective until Aurous was done fixing my ribs which still hurt like hell. He dodged every single on of them by launching himself to the wall and jumping up after me.

I flipped ready to bring my foot down on his head as he approached, but like he knew what I was going to do he caught my foot with a paw before using force palm on my forehead, sending me further into the air.

He was still rushing up towards me, and my eyes widened as he grabbed my foot and threw me back to the ground. This was it, no way I was going to be conscious after hitting the ground this hard.

_**Done! Use your aura to catch yourself**_

Aurous actually startled me, before I regained my senses and focused my aura, like the voice inside my head had taught me to do, and formed it into a kind of cushion to catch me as I fell. Landing on an aura cushion was way better than landing on the ground, and my ribs felt a little better.

At least they didn't feel detached from my small rib cage.

Lucario came dashing down with the aura bone in his hand, at the last second I dodged. I dashed toward the wall like he did and launched myself at him, improvising along the way. To my surprise he didn't dodge, or at least it didn't look like he tried to dodge.

I rammed my side into his gut, following up with a Aura Sphere which hit dead. Why didn't he dodge like he had before? I had a strategy back then and now I was just improvising which was never better than having a strategy.

Again I felt like I had just been hit with a truck, he was reading my mind. That made sense, if he was reading my mind then he would know what I was going to do and when, then counter my attacks. But how was I going to win if I couldn't think with out him knowing what was in my mind.

Lucario was getting to his feet and I had to act fast before he attacked me again, so I formed a couple Aura Spheres and put them in a line. Running down the line I started kicking or punching the Aura Spheres.

They flew and a couple hit Lucario, who retaliated with an Aura Sphere of his own. It hit me dead on and I flew back, doing a flip to land on my feet facing Lucario. He was on the white line in front of Xavier, so I moved in front of Lily and we copied each others actions.

Holding an Aura Sphere above our head we let them grow bigger and bigger, gaining in size and density. Both our eyes narrowed and we moved the Aura Sphere in front of us and let it go in the form of a beam.

The attacks hit in an explosion that covered the arena and when the smoke cleared me and Lucario dashed forward toward each other readying a punch. But the punches never hit, as soon as we hit the small black circle in the giant poke-ball in the center of the field, we both collapsed in a heap of silver, blue, and black.

_You're not a normal Pokémon, no Pokémon would have that much power. _Lucario asked telepathically

"You have that much power, and I know you're a Pokémon." I replied sarcastically barely able to choke the words out.

_No Riolu would have that much power, what are you?_

"Even if I told you, you would never believe me. Even if everything said I was right."

_We'll have a lot of time to talk, later._

I didn't have time to respond as the black began to creep up on the edges of my vision. I took in one more breath before my vision went and I was pulled into unconsciousness.

I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled in my mind and I was soon standing in a field with emerald green grass. Standing there was Aurous, and then my sub-conscience counter part, Ark.

_**Looks like we have a visitor, did you invite him?**_ Aurous asked sarcastically as one side of the field began to warp and twist before a Lucario identical to Aurous walked out of the warp before it returned to normal.

_Well look here Rune, I told you we would have time to talk. Now please start answering my questions, who or what are you exactly?_

I looked at Ark who cleared his throat and began to speak, to tell my story.

"Impossible, I don't believe you."

I sighed and looked to Aurous who just shrugged before looking back to Lucario, " Why don't you ask some questions if you know so much about Ark?"

"Name one of the devices that Ark invented."

"Run- away shield."

"What is Ark's favorite soft drink?"

"Orange soda."

"What nickname does Ark like the best?"

"Professor Knight."

"How did Ark's mother die?"

He struck the nerve, with one question but I had to answer it so he would believe me and hopefully help out.

"My mother died in a fire, she was sick in bed with cancer and could not get out in time."

Lucario took a step back, looking shocked as if Arceus had just visited him and told him he would have only three days to live. "You truly are him. But how did it happen?"

"Like I told you, I touched some crystals and turned into this with this guy in my head." I pointed towards Aurous "And by the way my name's Rune now. My sub-conscience is Ark."

We began to fill him in on every little detail that we could, until he knew enough to be of help.

"So do know any solution to this problem Lucario?" Aurous asked breaking the short silence

"One, but it's risky and we don't have the proper tools to carry it out." Lucario began explaining as he finished when he saw the looks on all of our faces, "I was thinking that we could use a simple air tight storage system. But we would need several Lucario to move the aura to the container. All the Lucarios could separate Rune's aura from the rest, and move it to back to his body."

"But there would be a couple problems with that. Not only would we have to find Lucario, but we would need a body for Rune's aura to go to, and his body has probably dissipated by now, so we would need a replacement body."

"Also we would need to kill you Rune, to separate you aura from your body."

I whimpered a bit, I honestly didn't want to experience death.

"We also have the matter of Lily, we have the finals tomorrow and after that Lily will probably leave town. Separating us and making it so we are going to be unable to communicate. Not only will Lily likely be traveling the region, there is the possibility of her going out of the region and then us getting sent to her parents house with the rest of her Pokémon."

Lucario just nodded, and then we all started to think. After a ten minute period of thinking we all came up black so we just went back to thinking until Lucario came up with a solution

"Why not just get Xavier to take you away from Lily if she ever gets the idea of going out of the region, and I can always set up a telepathic connection between us, so when you're sleeping I can talk to you."

I nodded before Aurous asked "Why are you even helping us? I don't see a reason for you to even talk to us."

Lucario's head dipped a little before he answered quietly "Because I wouldn't even know Xavier or be where I am today with out him."

Aurous looked at me before saying simply " I understand."

"Let's solve this problem, I really want to go back to my old body."

**End of chapter- that was almost just about around 2761 words hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Runes

**Author's Note- This is probably going to be it for story arc(not Ark) one, it'll be the end of the tournament and from there the story may slow down, but I'll try to make it as exciting as possible for story arc two. I'll also name the end of a story arc after a Pokémon type, because I want to. **

**Aura Runes**

**Chapter Ten- Fighting Runes**

**Finals of the pro tournament**

For the at least tenth time I walked out of the tunnel with Lily at my side, or me at her side. This time it was the finals, and I was ready. I had spent almost a week in the intensive care unit, with Lucario because we had just had one of the bloodiest battles since the region had been founded.

All the while Lucario and Aurous had been training me harder than ever, saying that if I was going to get my body back I was going to need to be prepared to fight and beat anything. They also said that if I couldn't beat Lucario with out passing out then I would easily get beaten in the future.

But the finals had been mixed up, instead of six on six battle like a final was normally it was one on one, with the trainers chosen Pokémon, Lily had chosen Bravairy. I was just walking out of my poke ball because I didn't like to be inside my poke ball.

"Here comes Lily! The trainer who has beaten everybody on her way to victory. She is also the owner of Riolu!"

Really? Was that all I was known for, being Lily's Pokémon? I sighed as we entered the arena and the crowd cheered wildly to the point were even the announcer who had head phones on cringed a little.

We walked to the outside of the white line and waited for the opponent.

"Here comes the opponent, one of the most feared trainers in the region! Brute strength and ferocity have won him a spot on the top of the food chain! Roger!"

I gasped and almost started choking, but manage to swallow and get my breathing under control. There was no way it was him, there were hundred if not thousands of Rogers out there, what would make it him?

He walked out of the gate, with a red cap a pack and he was tossing a poke ball up and down, just like the Roger who killed my mom. Oh cruel fate, why did you have to do this to me?

He took his position at the white line and shouted "Go Blaziken!"

It was the exact same Pokémon and trainer, how cruel could the universe be?

Lily smirked before reaching for Braivary's poke ball, before I stuck out my arm to stop her.

"Do you need something Rune?"

I glanced once up at her and she could sense what I wanted, to fight. Taking a second to think about it Lily nodded and said

"Go for it."

The glare in my eyes never left my eyes as I walked up to the edge of the poke ball that was the symbol of the arena. This was my time for revenge.

The Blaziken cocked his head at me before cracking his knuckles, trying to intimidate me. I smirked as I to cracked what there was of my knuckles and it made a crack so loud that some of the crowd heard it and cringed.

The ref shouted "Start!" and Blaziken launched himself at me.

I turned around and allowed him to get closer before I used just a little aura to help me jump over his head, and send a kick to his head that would've shattered a human arm, but his skull was more solid and stayed intact.

Using more aura I focus some below me and used it like the ground, launching myself farther into the air. Preparing an Aura Sphere I launched it at the Blaziken who masterfully dodge it, jumping up to reach me before I prepared the ice punch energy into my feet.

When he reached me I kicked him in the fist as he punched my foot, causing steam from the steaming water from the ice that was trying to form on his hand. I used it to launch myself even further as I turned around facing him again.

Forming a Aura Sphere above my head I let it grow until it was bigger than me, the split it up into hundreds of bullet sized spheres. I launched them all at the Blaziken, who took the hit and hit the ground hard.

I fell back to earth and Blaziken charged me before I had a chance to react. I was hit in the face with a fire punch which knocked me back and singed the short fur that covered me. Not even giving me a chance to recover Blaziken kicked me over to the other side of the arena.

I managed to recover and launched a Aura Sphere at Blaziken who dodged it and began running towards me before knocking me off my feet with a low sweep and punching me again with fire punch. I was launched to the other side of the arena again and this time I knew I was on fire. Patting out the fire, I looked at the burns, they were really bad.

My fur was charred in several places from just a couple punches, which only proved that I was in for a tough time serving revenge. This time I dashed Blaziken who was already prepared for me and only kicked me to the side.

I flipped myself onto my feet and dashed again, this time stopping just outside of Blaziken's range, dodging a counter from him I resumed dashing slamming into his gut. I used him as a wall and pushed off of Blaziken which only sent him flying faster into the wall.

We both took a little time to look over the wounds, I was bleeding from my mouth and burned with several charred patches of fur everywhere. Blaziken looked like he had just been ruffed up, not hit with a lot of super aura charged attacks.

It pissed me off, if I could get any more pissed off than I was then it would be a feat. Me and Blaziken stared at each other before we jumped forward toward each other, punching the other one in fist. I unleashed a Close Combat before Blaziken went with the flow of the attack and landed farther away from me.

I was still in the air when he came at me again, this time kicking in a downward swing which sent me face-first into the ground. Stomping on my back he waited for me to get up before running over again and launching me into the air.

He jumped up to me, punching me in a way so I wouldn't touch the ground until I fell but I was still going up. Using the wall Blaziken launched himself at me punching me again, before rebounding off the other wall and repeating this for several more punches.

Finally done with the barrages of punches Blaziken jumped above me before bringing his leg down on me again, sending me back to the earth. He landed on me for good measure, before jumping back to his trainer waiting for me to get up.

The problem was I couldn't, I had to watch as Blaziken walked away from me.

_**Third person point of view**_

Blaziken walked away from the Riolu, upset the fight had lasted that long. He walked back to his trainer, Roger who smirked and praised him for making it fast.

Something was bothering Blaziken though, something seemed oddly familiar about that Riolu. Something about his scent, it smelled like someone from long ago.

"What's this! I can't see anything!" the announcer cried out as a bright flash of gold and white light filled the arena.

Blaziken turned around and looked at the Riolu, but didn't find him. Instead Blaziken found somebody else a golden Lucario, who looked pissed of to no end. So it was going to be a fight after all…

I was surprised about my sudden burst of strength like I could take on the world and still win. Looking around I noticed the crowd was still recovering from the flash which I assumed could only be from me. Looking down I noticed I had a chest spike, and I was taller.

That could only mean one thing, I had just evolved. I looked at Blaziken who was ready to fight, and so was I. Taking my stance I prepared to fight and I took off at a speed greater than before. Jumping into the air, I spun around and sent my foot into a very surprised Blaziken's head.

Launching an Aura Sphere at him I followed up by launching myself at the surprised fire/fighting type and used Close Combat. Blaziken was driven further into the wall as I jumped back and waited for him to get out.

Getting up Blaziken got over his shock at my new found speed and power. Sprinting forward Blaziken unleashed a powerful fire punch. I simply did a back flip, before kicking off again and sending my knee into Blaziken's face.

Blaziken recovered and did a back flip, before sending a kick to the top of my head. I barely felt it as I drove another punch into his stomach. This was turning out to be a lop-sided battle now. Jumping up again I launch a barrage of as many Aura Spheres as I could which was like twenty.

They all hit the arena floor somewhere near Blaziken, and he was engulfed in an explosion that filled the entire arena with dust and made the crowd go silent. I landed on both feet and waited for the dust to clear, which took a while.

Blaziken was still standing but just barely, he made a slow jump at me which I easily dodged and kicked him in the back sending him into the wall. Blaziken wasn't able to stand after that, and so the ref called

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner." Nobody moved in the crowd, even the announcer seemed speechless. Lily didn't move and neither did Roger they were still in shock that I had won the battle and the tournament.

Lily was the first person to move, rushing over to me in a hug from behind so she wouldn't impale her self on the chest spike.

The crowd began cheering and Roger pulled in Blaziken.

"Come on we're going to have to attend the party later today, mister big shot." Lily said playfully before getting off my back and walking out of the arena.

**Author's note- that basically wraps this arc up! I hoped you enjoyed Rune's evolution, I had been planning that since like chapter six, but I didn't turn up like I expected it to.**


	11. Chapter 11: Training Runes

**Author's Notes- I'm back! Just took a little break, and that school is becoming a problem that is preventing me from typing. But at least I can still save documents. This is Chapter Eleven, the start of a new story arc (not Runes subconscious).**

**Aura Runes**

**Chapter Eleven- Training Runes**

**Story Arc Two- Dark Aura**

The first thing I wanted to do was take a nap when I got back, and that's what I did when we got to the room. I hopped on the couch and closed my eyes, hoping everybody would get the idea and leave me alone.

Sadly nobody got the idea, and crowded around me. I sometimes hated the universe.

Ninetales was the first one to open her mouth and then my plans for a nap left as fast as the words were coming out of her mouth, which was a mile a second.

"OHMYGODRUNEDIDYOUEVOLVEYOULOOKSOCOOLNOWWHYAREYOUGOLDEN?!" that's all I heard before it all turned to gibberish, and then the feminine psychic voice in my head that we all love, Gardevoir.

_Rune did you evolve?_

"No, I didn't evolve I just hit a big growth spurt."

_I could tell that was sarcasm, congrats on evolving._ That's all Gardevoir said which was strange, because normally Ninetales would be the one to say congrats and then shut up not the other way around. Tuning everybody out I tried to fall asleep before I thought _"Will everybody go away? I trying to take a nap."_

"Wow Rune that was rude." Lily commented before flipping on the tube and hoping on the bed

I nearly smacked myself in the forehead, I forgot that lucarios had telepathy. Sighing a turned so my face was up and put my hand behind my head. I didn't know how long I had stayed like that, but eventually I fell asleep and wound up in my mind.

_**Welcome to your mind, prepare for hell. **__Aurous' voice greeted me the moment I entered, and I grimaced as I saw Ark go sailing back and hit an invisible wall that surrounded the grassy field that we were in. _

"_Mind the tail next time."_

**You're tail is meant to give you balance, just like most tails are but it doesn't mean that your enemy from using it to their advantage.**

"Doesn't mean you have permission to use it to grapple me." Ark grumbled before jumping back into battle

"Why is Ark training? Isn't he my subconscious and doesn't need to do anything but give advice or hints from time to time?"

_**Ark needs to know how to defend your mind incase you come up against psychic-types, and trust me they will invade your mind. If their trying to kill you, you're head will just rupture.**_

"_Noted, never piss Gardevoir off. I like my head intact thank you."_

_**I like your head intact to, if it ruptures and you die, I'm never going back to my crystal. **_

"_And if I die, I'll never get to change back. Personally I also don't want you in my head for the rest of my life if I can help it."_

_**Then let the training commence, Ark you can stand off to the side for now. **_

Ark got up and then walked off as far as he could go before the limits of my head stopped him at an invisible wall. He turned around and leaned against it before sitting down.

_**Now Rune, what is the most important weapons we lucario's have?**_

"_Aura."_

_**Partially correct, the right answer is Technique and Aura. Technique provides the speed to attack and dodge your foe, while the aura provides the punch. **_

"_So my aura is going to give me a fruity drink?"_

_**Shut up! No your aura is going to provide the force of your attack, with out either one of these you're a goner and dead weight. To achieve a perfect combination of both of these you need to be calm, something that you can't do.**_

"_I don't need a Pokémon in my head lecturing me, I got enough of that when I was human."_

_**Shut up! Calm down and focus on attacking me with everything you've got, but don't let rage fuel you. **_

I stood up straight and looked Aurous in the eye, hoping to detect any signs of him preparing to attack, none. It looked like I was going to have to make the first move. Crouching, I feigned jumping to the left but instead sprinted forward, right at Aurous.

Preparing an Ice Punch I aimed it straight at his face, but he instead dodged cleanly and grabbed my arm, using my momentum to throw me into the invisible was that surrounded my mind. Getting up I tried to calm down, but not before Aurous made his move throwing an Aura Sphere at me.

Narrowly dodging it I ran around the field following the wall, in hopes of calming down and confusing Aurous. It worked some what, and by that I mean that Aurous gave me a funny look before his serious expression returned.

He charged me, surprising me but I barely managed to dodge the punch aimed at my head. I retaliated with a kick aimed at his legs which he was expecting or he wouldn't have been able to block and use my leg as a handle as he brought me over his head and slammed me into the ground face first.

I lashed out with the other leg, kicking him in the gut successfully and freeing my other leg. Running on all fours until I was a decent distance away from him before. We looked at each other, not willing to give up and not showing any signs of wavering.

Before I knew it Aurous was running at full speed towards me, so I countered with the only thing that popped up in my mind at the time. Readying an Aura Sphere, the moment he got close time seemed to slow down as I slammed the Aura Sphere into his face as hard as I could. 

Aurous was sent flying across the field were he also figured out what the invisible wall felt like, slamming into it. I smirked, I honestly could not help it.

_**Don't be getting smug now, I'm not down and out just yet.**_

My smirked stay plastered on my face and Aurous' expression hardened again before we both rushed each other. When we reached the center of the field we began punching and kicking, countering each other and then blocking another hit.

All the while Ark watched with interest as if he had never seen a real fight before.

_**Is that all you've got goldy locks?**_ Aurous was trying to taunt me, and it almost worked before I remembered to stay calm. Grace under pressure.

I threw a couple Aura Spheres at him which he countered expert fully with a bone rush with a bone made out of aura. I still hadn't figured out how lucario's could do that, but I copied how he made the bone appear.

I didn't expect it to work, but was surprised to find myself holding about a meter long bone made out of condensed aura. But instead of blue like Lucario's or Aurous', mine was a golden color that shined in the false sunlight of my mind.

I smirked before we rushed towards each other, blocking each other's bone with our own. It was like a sword fight with bones. I noticed that every time the bones hit each other that sparks would fly out like we were really sword-fighting.

We continued training for the next couple of hours, until both of us collapsed into exhaustion even though we were actually in physical bodies.

_**Don't think… I'm done with… you just… yet. **_Aurous wheezed out barely getting in deep breaths in between the words.

"_I honestly think that Rune is done, bravo for keeping up with him." _Ark said before clapping his paws together, causing my vision to go black and me to return to the normal world.

My eyes opened and I sat up, looking around to find that nobody was there in the room with me. I was still on the couch, so I got up and went over to the window, looking out it. Everybody was in the square just right out of the Center, celebrating.

Throwing my arms above my head I yawned a loud yawn before walking over to the room, trying to telepathically move the door handle with my mind. No such luck, I would need to train with Lucario or Aurous to find out how to do that, which sucked because I didn't want to train I wanted my own body back.

Taking my time walking down stairs, I thought about what I was going to do about my own situation. I had a trainer who constantly made things personal, putting my pride on the line which is not a good thing. She also had a bunch of Pokémon that I still had to meet, I didn't know what to expect when the week was going to end.

Not only that but lets not forget about the fact that I didn't have the know how to even change myself back even with the help of Lucario and Aurous, not to mention that I didn't have the proper equipment and bodies to do it with.

Walking past Nurse Joy and her lonely counter, which made me wonder what she did in her free time. Out the door the entire crowd cheered when they saw me walk out, it almost made me want to cringe and cover my ears.

"Hey Rune, what are you doing out here?" I heard Lily asked somewhere to my left. Looking over I not only saw Lily but also Roger, which caused me to turn around and walk in the other direction, toward the buffet table.

Now at the buffet table, the food was all laid out cleanly and neatly and people and Pokémon alike were taking food from random plates. I did the same, taking some grapes from a bowl, soon the entire thing was gone.

"_Wow you really are a big eater" _Gardevoir said in my head before teleporting behind me, probably hoping to try and startle me, it didn't work as I was busy stuffing my face with assorted fruits and berries.

"_You bet, fruits are my favorite." _I responded in telepathy instead of normal talking as my mouth was full.

"_You learned telepathy, I forgot that lucarios could do that." _ Gardevoir said before floating off somewhere down the table, leaving me and my shiny coat to stuff my face.

Nobody bothered me for the remainder of the celebration allowing me to empty the table completely. It was almost midnight by the time we got Lily back to the room who it turns out got completely drunk and was hobbling around square, which was kind of funny.

When I threw Lily onto the bed I myself threw myself on the couch, despite my earlier nap I was still tired from eating all that food. Closing my eyes I quickly fell asleep, and instead of landing in my sub-conscious, I dreamed.

It was more like a nightmare. The entire team was on the floor of some kind of cavern, not even Lily was left standing with several cuts and a nasty looking bruise on her forehead. The entire team was surrounded with the bodies of several more Pokémon, about 300. There were Team Infinity trainers on the ground too.

The only thing that was left standing was a dark figure. It looked about to be Lily's height 5'11', but it was consumed in what appeared to be dark flames. Not only that but it was vaguely shaped like a Lucario, but most of it's features were twisted with darkness.

With warning it turned around and faced me, before pouncing with abnormal speed that no Pokémon could posses and the dream ended with me in the field of my poke-ball.


	12. Chapter 12: Travel Runes

**Author's Notes- Hey there everybody! I was amazed that I was able to get 800 hundred views and 10 reviews, so I will be doing what I call marathon Saturday. I will be typing ALL DAY, to see how many chapters I can get out and maybe see if I can get a couple of those story ideas out of my head and onto Fan Fiction. Notice- I will only be doing Marathon Saturdays when I hit a certain number of views such as 800, 1500, and so on. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Aura Runes**

**Story Arc Two- Dark Aura**

**Chapter Twelve- Travel Runes**

I woke up in my poke-ball, which was just like my mind with the invisible walls and everything down to the purple flower that I always seem to wake up next too. Shaking the sleepiness out of my eyes I stood up, what was that weird dream?

I didn't want to worry about it now so what I did instead was look up, where the sky had been replaced with real-time videos of what was going on outside. Right now Lily was just walking along a road that went through a wide grassy plains, and I didn't feel like walking so I didn't bother try and break out of the tiny prison I was in.

Throwing my arms above my head, I stretched before every hair on my body stood on end. I had felt this feeling before, it felt like someone was watching my or trying to sneak up on me. Closing my eyes I tried to reach out with my aura, hoping to find whoever was there.

My eyes flew open and I jump up throwing a 360 kick, and my foot connected with something which cried out and landed with a solid thud on a tree at the edge of the clearing. Turning around to see who it was, I got a big shock to find out that it was Ninetales and I quickly ran over to her.

"_Sorry Ninetales, I didn't know you could come into my poke-ball."_

"Why would you be on edge in your own poke-ball, it's not like anybody can get you in here any-way." Ninetales complained before getting up and brushing some bark from the tree off of her fur.

"_No reason, I guess I'm always on edge." _

"Your life must've sucked before you got caught before Lily." Ninetales commented before seeing the look on my face and apologizing "Sorry! I don't know anything about your past! How could I know if it sucked or not?" I turned around and ignored her futile attempt to make up for what was a very hurtful comment.

"No it's fine." I said turning around and then changing the topic, "How did you get in here anyways? I didn't know you could come to other Pokémon's poke-balls."

Ninetales seemed to perk up and answered joyfully, "It only works when Lily has the share wires in. And usually on long journeys like this she puts them in so we don't get to bored all alone in our poke-balls."

I muttered to myself, also something I invented but this time it could work out in my favor because I was not going back to sleep and I didn't see anything to eat.

"Okay why did you come here then, why not go to Gardevoir's, or maybe Dragonite?"

"Because Dragonite doesn't like visitors, Gardevoir is sleeping, Braviary just hates everybody. Serperoir is also sleeping right now, that left you so I came here."

I sighed, of course I had to wake up at the perfect moment for her to bother me, "Did you want something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to know what you're doing." She said bluntly, before walking off in the direction she came. It took both my hands to get my jaw back into his proper place because of how shocked I was. Really she just wanted to know what I was doing, and she didn't even ask.

Shaking my head I flopped back down onto the tiny hill in the middle of my field and just looked up at the real sky threw the camera on the poke-ball. Lily was still walking along the dirt path in the emerald green fields. I could see everything that was going on from her waist height even though I was more like to her shoulders or upper-chest in real size.

What?! Lucarios are really only something like 4'7'' in real size and Lily's not the tallest person. In fact you could call her kind of short.

My camera turned to face the front of Lily, who walked at a fairly quick pace. I could see a little deeper green far of in the distance which told me that we coming close to an evergreen forest my favorite biome. You should really see an evergreen forest biome in the winter when its covered in a couple of inches of snow.

That's also when I saw the figure off in the distance exiting the forest. Great, it was probably just a wild Pokémon or something that we would have to stop and let Lily catch if she already hadn't caught it before.

I sighed and could only hope that she didn't pull my poke-ball out and use me because honestly I didn't want to fight but just be lazy. It was one of those days, you just didn't want to do anything.

As we and the figure approached each other, I realized that I was wrong. It wasn't a wild Pokémon but a trainer.

It was a boy who had, golden hair with streaks of white in it, he wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and a red hoodie with the zipper un-zipped. From a girls sense, he could be very handsome in a messy way. His eyes were a deep amethyst purple which was not natural.

Lily and the boy stopped in front of each other and began chatting like they were old pals. The boy reached for his poke-ball while backing up and I knew where this was going. They were about to have a match and I hoped it would be a small one.

Lily began to reach for Ninetales' ball and I sighed a breath of relief that I was not going to be the one to fight. I smirked, knowing this would be a quick fight and closed my eyes not paying attention to the sounds of fighting outside my poke-ball.

All I could hear from my ball was the sounds of fighting and what sounded like fire vs. ground because I heard the distinct sound of tunneling. It was amazing what you could hear from in here. One by one I heard cries of defeat before the other boy shouted, "It's all on you Loping!" followed by the sounds of a Pokémon being released.

Hah! What's he going to do with a Loping, bounce on Ninetales until she passes out? The Ninetales I knew would pass out from talking before going down in battle. But that's what I heard was the sound of a cried of defeat and I had that feeling in my gut that it wasn't the Loping that went down.

Opening my eyes I was afraid I was right, Ninetales had gone out in one hit. Oh this was going to be interesting after all, and not just a one-sided beat down. That's when my day dropped from manageable to not so good.

"I'll fight shiny with shiny!" Lily shouted which was really stupid and I face-palmed. Did she have to call me out at every battle? Apparently so, because there was a bright flash of white light and I was outside.

"Golden Lucario! Wow! Where did you find him?" the kid shouted, but really he wasn't a kid more like Lily's age.

"I'll tell you when you tell me where you got a shiny Loping!" Lily shouted back before the fight was on.

They were right instead of the normal cream and brown coloration, the one I was facing had a pink and brown. She looked like she had the ability of Limber, which would make it impossible for her to be paralyzed but I don't use electric moves.

"Bounce!" was the one word he needed to say before Loping shot off like a rocket into the air. I looked up and tried to spot her with no such luck. Closing my eyes I tried to sense her aura and it worked, barely managing to dodge an attack that formed a little crater in the road.

I shot an Aura Sphere at her, and then followed up with a bone rush that Lily didn't know the origin of. She dodged them both and then her fist began to glow, and the energy around it began to swirl white and grey before she landed direct hit.

I was sent skidding along the ground until I flipped up, but found that I didn't have as much energy. Which meant she had used Drain Punch, and it worked to because I felt like a water-type who had just taken a Mega Drain to the face.

Drawing from the extra reserves of energy I got up and readied a couple Aura Spheres, but didn't let them fly. Instead I formed a aura bone and began to bat each one at Loping, and when she began to jump around I threw the bone at her which stayed solid until it hit the Pokémon.

She fell down only to be up and ready in the next couple seconds, I was in for a repeat of what happened with Lucario.

"You're pretty good, for a newbie." She said tauntingly, she had that kind of voice that sounded like she was also in her teenage years.

I said nothing, I wasn't going to let her aggravate me. Getting angry would only make me loose focus and give her the win. But I wasn't going down, but she did seem stronger that other Lopunnys I had ever seen.

She jumped up into the air again and I closed my eyes, reaching out with my aura to sense her. She was in the air, still ascending so I jumped up with all I had using my aura to give me a boost. I could sense the shock, in her aura as I reached out to meet her and grabbed her foot and threw her back down to the ground.

Still using my aura sense, I fired Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere after her, which glowed bright blue in my aura sense. It was amazing what you were capable of when you had a teacher and the determination right?

The Loping was able to dodge most of the Aura Sphere but when I added another aura bone into the mix she tried to dodge to many at once and got hit be the bone, which knocked her feet out from under her.

Smirking, I landed on both feet and began sprinting towards the Loping reading an Ice Punch. Loping got up with astounding speed as well and readied a Drain Punch. When I was close enough to hit her both the trainers shouted stop, and both of our fist stop inches away from the others face.

Letting the energies go we each walked back to our respective trainers and each tapped our poke-balls. I was going to take another nap. The white light came and I was back in my field where I proceeded to lay down. Putting my hands behind my head I closed my eyes, but no! Lily called me out again, this time she said

"Come on Rune, walk with us."

I also noticed that the teen and his Loping were also walking with with us, which could only mean bad news. I shook my head and took my place between Lily and the Loping, so I was in between them and Lily was in between the kid and me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Lily. My name's Lance, and this is my Loping, Angel."

"I'm Lily and this is my Lucario, Rune."

They greeted each other like they had done it a million times, which they probably had considering that Lily and Lance were trainers.

Art and Lily walked and talked while me and Loping listened, not even talking to each other but when ever our eyes meet we could tell what we wanted a re-match between the both of us. But eventually the tension calmed down between the two of us and instead of death glares it was just the normal 'I don't like you' look.

"Your Rune did well against Angel, she's one of the strongest Loping in the world."

"Angel did really well against Rune, not so many people last that long."

That comment was bull crap, most people last longer and have me on the ropes. That only lasted five minutes while all my other battles lasted twenty at the least. Time flies when your getting the crap beaten out of, or beating the crap out of other people.

"So where are you headed Lance? Any where in particular?"

"Nope not really, just wandering around."

Loping chuckled a little bit at that comment, which gave me the idea that Lance was totally lost and that if we had not come along when we did that he would've stayed that way.

"I'm heading for Grenvo Town, want to come along?"

Lance's smile couldn't get any brighter before he replied with a cheerful "I would love to come!"

Great, hitch hikers.


	13. Chapter 13: Technique Rune

**Author's Notes- All right this is the Marathon Saturday that you guys would know about if you read Chapter Twelve. This is one chapter of the day.**

**Aura Runes**

**Story Arc Two- Dark Aura**

**Chapter Thirteen- Technique Runes**

We had been walking for the last five days, and we had covered almost 50 miles which was an amazing 10 miles a day considering we were walking. Over that time Lance had stuck with us, camping with us. But what surprised me the most was who he talked about, and it really gave me an update on reality.

He would only talk about me, I mean the Ark Knight even though I was Rune now. Lance would talk about me like I was his idol, then switch the subject to make it seem like he thought that we were rival. He knew everything about me, starting from the point when I joined the lab.

Only this guy would be interested enough to do that.

We just stood there and listened to the explanation of how I created a re-creation of a master ball using paper clips and old wires. Actually that was just something I thought of in my spare time and I didn't actually expect it to work. You should've seen the look on the professors face, it was priceless. Though it only worked like a regular poke-ball though.

He talked about me and my inventions for hours until Lopunny's watchful eye noticed the town in the far off distance.

"_Lopunny says that the town is close, she can barely see it."_

"That's good, it means that we're not that far off from the town." Lily commented, shutting up Lance from his speech about your truly life in the lab. Lily took off in a sprint shouting behind her "Race you there!"

Me and Lopunny looked at each other and then knew what the other was thinking, before taking off in a sprint that caught us up quickly with Lily and over took her in speed. I looked over to Lopunny, her ears were behind her and she was sprinting at what looked to be her fastest.

Me being me decided to show off, so I started running backwards allowing my aura to empower my legs so I could keep up. Lopunny looked over and didn't find it amusing, my hint was when she kicked at me legs while still moving forwards. I flipped over the kick and resumed running, well… it was more like long horizontal leaps forward or in my case backwards.

Lopunny shouted at me "Nobody likes a show off!" before this time taking a swing at me with her drain punch which I barely dodged. I smirked and showed off even more, this time hopping backwards on one leg, which was harder than it sounds.

I could literally hear her growl the rest of the race to the town. We came to a skidding stop in front of the entrance to the town. Our little race had forced us to wait the next hour until Lily and Lance caught up with us.

By the time they reached the entrance to the town, I was in the near by trees ready for a nap. But no, Lily just had to start chucking rocks at me.

Some of those rocks were pretty fair size, not to mention that they hurt like hell when they hit me.

I was grumbling by the time I got into the town. So much that I didn't even notice the Greek-style architecture which was really amazing. By the time we got to the center I had calmed down enough to look at the building it self.

The building was four floors I guessed the first one was where the counter was, second was trainer lodging, third was Pokémon infirmary and the fourth floor was the one that acted like a hospital for humans.

That was just a guess though, the building itself was made of marble and lime stone, giving it a polished white look. Pillars in the front of the building made it look like some sort of temple. Walking into the building it was just like a normal Center on the inside with nothing to do with marble or limestone but instead metal and tile floors.

Lily and Lance reserved rooms for themselves, before calling everybody out and telling them that we were free to do what ever we wanted. I jumped up to the roof tops and began to explore from up high. The town was a wonderland of white marble, and limestone. The entire thing was built out of the stuff, really giving it a old Greek-style temple look.

The town was enormous and it was a wonder why it wasn't called a city instead. Because it certainly deserved the title of city. Yawning deeply I decided to put off exploring the town to a nap which fought its way to the top on my priority list.

Jumping on the roofs, I quickly came to the edge of the town and was able to find a spot in the trees for me to take a nap. The branches were wide so I didn't have to take the risk of falling off and the leaves were dense so it would be unlikely that anybody would find me any time soon.

Resting up against the tree I closed my eyes and could only hope for a restful sleep. No such luck, I was pulled into my mind where I came face to face with Aurous who was smirking.

_**Welcome back to hell, I hope you enjoy the remainder of your stay.**_ He said it in that tone that just made you want to shrivel up in a corner and hide.

"_Oh it's because I'm so happy to be here."_

_**And you should be, after all today is the fun part.**_

"_And by 'fun' does that mean you get to beat on me?"_

_**No! Today is the day where you get to come up with your own technique! **_

"_You're getting excited over that, doesn't the bone rush count as a new technique?"_

_**What I mean by new technique is you get to come up with something that doesn't exist as an attack. Like when you focus aura into different parts of your body to give it an energy boost. You do you think came up with that? Me dork, that save my tail so many times when I wasn't in my crystal.**_

"_So how would I create my own technique?"_

_**Normal you would base it off another move, like the one I invented is based off of Bulk Up. Just find a move that you don't know or can't learn and try recreating it with aura, only just make a few tweaks to it like me instead of my entire body I can focus energy to certain parts.**_

"_So I can just chose a move and recreate it with aura, but there are hundreds if not thousands of moves that I could chose from."_

_**I also never said that you had to chose a regular move, you could just create something from scratch, like the lucario who created Aura Sphere did. Your Aura beam is also another move that was created from scratch, though not many have the power to pull the attack off. **_

"_Okay, just up and let me think about what I want to do."_

I began think about all the options that I could chose from, or I could create one from scratch but which to chose. I chose to model one off of a move that already existed, but there were so many options. So I began to limit it to types and cut them off, I didn't need to model it after grass, or water, fire, dark, lucarios were already steel/fighting and had some psychic ability. So I didn't need to use those, I didn't care for electrical attacks or ground and rock. Dragon and bug type moves were out of the question as well as ice type moves, I already knew how to do one.

But I did want to see if I could some how do that… it could be interesting to see if I could pull it off.

"_I've chosen one."_

_**Good, now replicate it to the best of your ability using aura. If you find that you can't replicate it try a different way of forming it. **_

I nodded before closing my eyes in concentration, shifting my aura. Sending it all over my body, until I was glowing in a golden ball of aura, light, and energy. Then I gave the aura a shape, forming it into an armor around me. When I was done I was covered in a golden armor that looked like it had just been polished.

_**Nice, what's it's based on? **_

"_Protect, armor protects right?"_

_**I like the idea, but are you sure that you're not going to be weighed down by the armor?**_

_I shook my head before forming a helmet on my head, and then replied "I don't need to by weighed down, when somebody strikes me I can just make the aura armor solid where they are striking my so I'll never be weighed down."_

_**Even smarter, why not form a sword while your at it and then we can spar.**_

I formed a sword in one paw, and held it like I would an aura bone so I wouldn't slip up and drop it. The armor was not see through even though it didn't have any matter behind it, so I really looked like a golden knight despite my size and form.

_**Hah! Don't be getting a big head because I can still kick your butt.**_

I didn't say anything, but formed another sword in my other paw so I was going dual-wield. This made Aurous smirk before he formed a bone and we charged each other.

He was the first to try and strike, hoping to land a solid hit on my leg. I made the armor go solid so his bone only hit the aura armor which was probably stronger than bone, one of the strongest substance known to man. Bone is harder than concrete and lighter, that's why our skeletal system was made out of it.

It's a little known fact that your femur can take a half ton of pressure before it snaps, but enough of the lesson back to the sword fight.

I swung one sword at him while stabbing with the other, knowing fully that he wouldn't be ably to dodge of block both unless he jumped back. Which is exactly what he did, before it was my turn to charge him and when sword and bone met, we were swinging so fast you could see the swords.

All you could see was a gold and blue blur around us. I looked away just for a second and got an idea from the little bubble that was around us from the length of the weapons. I let the armor that covered me go, making Aurous smirk as he charged me.

Did he really think that I was defenseless? Apparently so, because he didn't stop his charge until he got close. I quickly formed a mini shield in front of me, just enough to block his blow and I countered with kick to his gut.

_**Wow, what a dirty trick. You dispelled your armor making me think that you gave up defense and when I got close you form a shield from your aura. Just enough to block my attack to, your getting smarter.**_

"_So you thought I was stupid? Wow that was cruel." _I commented before rushing him.

When he was just about to counter I formed another shield in front of me and slice at him with my own sword. Hitting him spot on Aurous fell backwards, but then realized that this was my mind, he couldn't be killed or really hurt but it didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

I pointed my sword at Aurous while he was still on the ground, before I was startled by the noise of clapping and the sound of Ark's voice

"Sorry to spoil your fun Rune, but you need to wake up now." Clapping his hand twice the world turned white before I woke up, to the tree falling down with my on it.


	14. Chapter 14: Protect Runes

**Author's Notes- All right Chapter Two of Marathon Saturday. Please enjoy. If you have any questions, comments, concerns please review or PM (private message) me.**

**Aura Runes**

**Story Arc Two- Dark Aura**

**Chapter Fourteen- Protect Rune**

The tree was crashing down with me in it, so I jumped out of it, into a nearby clearing. I looked at the tree I had just been in, the top of it was poking into the clearing just a little bit. I shook my head, who would just go around knocking over trees?

"I knew you would be taking a nap. I'm here to kick your butt." The familiar voice of Angel, the Lopunny rang out in the clearing.

I closed my eyes and sensed for her aura, and found that it was just above me. Rolling out of the way of a Bounce that would've landed on my head I faced Angel. We were both ready to go now, I honestly didn't remember the first time somebody disturbed my nap but I thought it didn't end well for them.

Angel was the first one to make the first move, rushing me in hopes of landing a drain punch. It was time to show off again. The moment Angel got close, I formed a shield out of energy in front of the punch before forming an Aura Sphere and slamming it into Angel's arm.

This caused her to spin out of her control backwards which gave me the chance to jump after her and slam my foot into her gut. Doing a flip I landed on both feet while Angel crashed into a tree, I wasn't going to fall to a move that was over used.

When she got up, Angel looked absolutely pissed which I could under stand I would be to if I was getting my butt kicked. But then her look of hatred turned into a smirk, she had a trick up her sleeve. Then I realized that she had only used two moves, bounce and drain punch so she had an edge with the two unknown moves.

But I could protect myself just fine from them because of my 'protect'. She opened her mouth and a ball of dark energy formed, shadow ball. Really who would take the time to make enough money to get a TM?

Firing the shadow ball at me I formed a shield of aura in front of me, and when the shadow ball made contact with it, I threw the aura towards Angel who received the brunt of the explosion. This was going to be a quick fight. Or so I thought, she was just like me in the sense that she didn't give up until she won because she was still standing.

"That was close, to close." I could hear her mutter before opening her mouth again, but not for another shadow ball. The orb was glowing azure, just like my fist did when I readied an Ice Punch. No this was going to be much stronger, it was an Ice Beam. Really? Did Lance really save up for two TMs?

All I knew was I did not want to be hit with that beam, protected or not. Instead I began focusing my aura into a giant sphere above my head, and when it looked like she was about fire I let the energy go in a beam.

Angel fired her beam, and the two beams met in the middle of the clearing, causing a giant explosion where they met. We both rushed into the dust and dirt cloud that had been created. I closed my eyes and reached out with my aura sensing hers.

I didn't get the time to process what was in front of me before I was hit with a Drain Punch to the face. I flew out of the dust cloud and onto the ground nearby, before Angel landed a successful Bounce on my stomach.

"How do you like it?" She smirked before hopping back and readied a Shadow Ball.

I just stayed on the ground and formed an Aura Sphere before firing it, forcing her to fire her Shadow Ball before it had been fully formed. My Aura Sphere quickly over powered the Shadow Ball and went right through it to go and hit a stunned Angel.

I got up, recovering from the effects of Drain Punch. We looked at each other and began walking forward toward each other. When we got close enough to each other we shook hands, saying that the battle was a tie.

"You're pretty good, Rune."

"Same thing to you Angel."

We let go of each others hand and began walking back, finding the dirt path that we used to go into the town in the first place.

"How did you get so powerful in the first place?" It was an out of place question, but I asked any ways I wanted to know.

Angel just shrugged her shoulder before answering with, "I don't know, I've always been this way. Ever since I was Buneary."

"Same with me, I've just been like this. I guess it has something to do with me being shiny."

"I came to the same conclusion." Angel said before the awkward silence came.

The silence came and drifted over us like a foreboding cloud, never showing signs of going away. Then an explosion rang out in the air, causing me and Angel to look at each other and run off in the direction of the sound.

When we came to a clearing just like the one we just fought in, it was clear what was going on. There was a couple teenagers, trainers obviously. There were several of them, about seven of them with Pokémon out.

They were surrounding a small group of small Pokémon. They were several bodies of Pokémon, burnt and bruised but not dead scattered around the clearing. The sight filled me with rage, this was the one thing I hated more than losing, bullies.

"_Angel take care of the Pokémon who are down, I'll take the trainers on."_

Angel opened her mouth to protest but once she saw the look on my eyes, closed it.

Angel took off like a rocket, picking up several small Pokémon at once before running in the direction of the town.

The trainers were oblivious to me and Angel, so I took this moment to form two Aura Spheres in my hands, before running up and slamming them into the biggest Pokémon I saw. They flew with the Spheres until the hit a tree and crumpled while the sphere exploded, knocking them out for good.

I formed a bone out of aura, and slammed it into one head and another's gut. I jumped up into the air and landed a couple meters away from them, allowing them to grasp the situation.

Most of them growled at me before drawing more Pokémon from their belts until they had a small army. I just smirked and formed a giant sphere of aura above me, letting it get bigger before putting it in front of me and firing the beam taking out over half of the Pokémon.

That's when they started attacking, throwing random beam and sphere in my direction but none of them hitting my because of the shield I had in place. Rushing forwards I closed my eyes and began to sense their aura instead.

When I was close enough, I formed a sword our of aura and began to go hog-wild, slashing at anything that was big and close enough. I made extra sure to avoid the small auras of the small Pokémon who were nearby.

Soon there was only one teen who had not run away, and it pissed me off what he was doing.

"Hah! You can't attack me when I can use this as a shield." The boy said as he held an Eevee by the scruff of it's neck. The poor thing looked terrified, it was shivering and it tried to curl up but failed to do so.

It pissed me off, so what I did was create an image of the boy, lying dead on the ground with his limbs cut off before I sent it over to his mind like telepathy with pictures. He had a look of horror on his face, before he got mad again.

He dropped the Eevee and kicked it over until it skidded to a stop on the ground. That was it, I ran up to the boy and punched him in the gut, knocking him out. Slinging his body over my shoulder, I ran over to the Eevee and carefully picked it up before making my way to the town.

I was trying to go as fast as I could so I could help the Eevee and then hand over the boy to the town police. So I began to sprint as fast as I could until I quickly came to the town entrance and entered the Greek-style town.

I made my way to the Center and handed over the Eevee before asking

"_Could you please call the police or who ever is in charge of the police force in this town?"_

Nurse Joy just picked up a phone and dialed a number, it was nice that she was so understanding.

"The police will be with us in just a couple minutes."

I nodded and set the boy down on a set of chairs, and waited for the police to come. Nurse Joy was right, they were at the Center door in two minutes which must have been a record. They didn't even bother with Nurse Joy, but walked straight to me and began asking questions.

"You wanted to see us?"

"_Yes, I have somebody to turn in."_

"What crime do you accuse him of."

"_Pokémon abuse, possible murder."_

The police man's expression hardened and then he asked another question, "What proof do you have about this?"

"_Ask Nurse Joy, the Pokémon infirmary should be full of wild Pokémon him and the other trainers were attacking."_

"Nurse Joy, is it true that your infirmary has become full?"

Nurse Joy looked over the counter at us before answering, "Yes there was a Lopunny who brought in a bunch that had been burned and bruised."

"_That Lopunny was Angel, she was trying to help."_

"I see, and this is the man?"

"_Yes."_

"Well, I'll take him to the station from here. Thank you for your help, and if your story is correct then you just saved a lot of innocent lives. Even if they were wild Pokémon's."

The man picked up the boy and left the Center leaving me to go the third floor. Just as Nurse Joy said the entire place was full of Pokémon.

The Eevee was in a small cot, curled up with an oxygen mask suited for the species around it's mouth. I dragged out a chair from next to one of the cots, and sat down. Now I just had to wait for them to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15: Waking Runes

**Sorry everybody who has been waiting for this next chapter to come out, I've been fighting a long and bloody war with writers block and procrastination, which together is a deadly combo. Slowly but surly I am striking back and winning the war like some anime character revealing their secret weapon and winning the biggest battle that will save the world. **

** But I'm not saving the world, but I am saving you guys from falling into the pit of despair and boredom. So I decided that I'm not going to put off this chapter any longer. And I guess that I should say I'm feeling a little dramatic today as spring break is coming soon. My goal is to get three chapters over the break which is about a week and a day. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Story Arc Two- Dark Aura**

**Chapter Fifteen- Waking Runes**

The dark figure loomed over me like a storm cloud that had been there for days. It seemed forever but finally it started moving again, away from me and toward a shaking figure. Once I was out of it's shadow, I could finally see what was around me. Shattered crystals, the bodies of dead humans and Pokémon alike.

Who could do something like this? It seemed like a war scene from an M rated movie or show. Apparently the figure that was now standing above another figure, one of it hands covered in dark fire raised it's hand or claw or what ever you wanted to call it. Bringing it down, there was a cry of pain and then more silence.

This thing had just murdered another person, but at closer inspection to the clothes of the victims I realized that they were all Team Infinity members. I still wanted to get them back for trying to kill me and I had no love for them, but this was enough to make me want to puke up every organ in my body.

Then a bright light and a voice, "Rune, hello? Rune are you awake?" before a shake and my eyes flew open and I fell back in shock. My skull and elbows connecting with the floor it rang out a loud as if some one had it the floor with rebar, but it wasn't to much force for a broken bone but it was enough to wake me up.

So it had been another dream, what importance did that figure and all those dead bodies hold to me? Why was it that every time I had a dream it was about that, and they were getting more and more gruesome.

"Rune, inside of battle you're a professional fighter saving a lot of wild Pokémon and even imprisoning a criminal. But outside of battle you're a klutz, why is that?" I heard Lily say, she was standing above me with a disappointed face.

"Not only that but you have a temper and way to much pride to be good for your health. But also you hate bullies and can't stand not helping others, I will never get you in my life time." Lily sighed as if it was a bad thing to like helping others.

"Take a break, I'll watch Eevee. We can get one of Nurse Joy's Pokémon to perform a healing move."Lily said before helping me to my feet before shooing me out of the room and into the mess hall, which was almost empty except the buffet table that looked rather inviting. My stomach growled at me to go and eat.

I walked up to the table and began to try and eat something.

I was busy thinking that I didn't even notice how much I was eating, which wasn't normal. I would've eaten more but I was to busy in thought about the dream to be even busy with eating. Why was I being plagued with that one dream. Was it some kind of vision of the future, no that was some cheesy power from a kids show.

Absol's could see disasters, but it looked more like a massacre of the villains than it did of harmless civilians. Was it Aurous trying to tell me something, and forcing me to figure out what the hell was going on by myself as some sort of test? No the only thing he enjoyed was watching me fall on my rear end in pain after every training session, now that he had picked up on the aura armor and aura protect.

He was one messed up Lucario, even though he was going out of his way to help me. But he just wanted to be back in his crystal floating around in space or what ever it was like in there.

I heard footsteps echoing throughout the hallways and Lily ran into the room, not even drawing the attention of the other Pokémon, but getting my attention just fine. She looked at me from across the room, "Hey Rune, sooo we got Nurse Joy's Audino to perform a healing move on along with using some revives on Eevee to try and speed up her recovery. Yeahhh… Eevee's waking up."

I got the message and began sprinting past Lily and through the hallways of the Center, nearly jumping up the stairs. I reached the infirmary faster than Lily by a mile, I walked to the back of the room trying not to disturb the other wild Pokémon that had been injured by the teenage criminals.

I walked up to Eevee's bed, and looked at the heart rate meter thingy, I forgot what it was called! Eevee's heart rate was speeding up, which meant that she was stirring from the comatose state that the drop kick had sent her into.

It had been a week since Eevee had been in the Center.

Slowly but surely, Eevee's heart rate speed up until it was enough for Eevee to be awake. And Eevee did wake up, the first thing that happened was I got tackled by Eevee who seemed to be full of life and energy.

My skull hit the floor again, with the same loud sound again. Hitting my head so many times on the floor could not have been good for me, Steel-type or not I was getting a head ache.

"Aw look, Eevee likes you!" Lily and Nurse Joy said in a tone that made it sound like they were jealous. Sitting up, Eevee clung to my shoulder, and when I tried to pull Eevee off, she just stuck to my paw.

"Hah, Velcro-kit that's what we call them. If they like somebody or it's their parents, new born can and will stick to somebody like Velcro." Nurse Joy said as I pulled Eevee off my paw, she hopped away and stuck to my leg.

"But what about Eevee's parents. Where are they?" Lily asked before I looked down to Eevee.

Nurse Joy then put in her comment, "I honestly think that Eevee was separated from her birth parents, and was taken care of other wild Pokémon, she is still very young."

I stood up and pulled Eevee off my leg only to have her stick to my paw again. And when Lily tried to pull her off, Eevee snapped her tiny jaws in an attempt to look threatening. In reality it only served to make Nurse Joy and Lily awe again.

After a few seconds, Eevee climbed off my paw and onto my head where she laid down on my head, before yawning. Really, going to sleep after a week of rest in comatose? And now my head was the bed. But I couldn't help but smile, I guess it's easy to warm up to things that are small and cute and stick to you like Velcro.

"_I guess she's coming along for the adventure."_

"Now that all of this is settled why don't we start heading out of town, I would like to make it to the caves before nightfall. Don't forget to look after Eevee on the way, or do you want me to do that?" Lily said before crossing her arms.

I reached up for Eevee, who was sound asleep by now and easily removed her from my head and handed her to Lily. "I knew you would see it my way." She smirked before holding Eevee like a baby and together we walked out of the infirmary and thanked Nurse Joy before exiting the building with Eevee still sleeping like a baby.

"_I was wondering where Angel and what's his face that doesn't shut up about Ark Knight."_

"Both of them are waiting for us at the gate to the town. Why do you want to know?"

"_I just wanted to know where they were that was all." _I said before yawning.

"Hah! Knew it! You like Angel don't you?" Lily accused me, scratching Eevee behind her ears making them twitch.

"_What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Keep your friends close and and your enemies closer, right?"_

"Yeah, right." She smirked to herself as we walked through the streets of town. It wasn't crowded but there were a good number of people to keep the economy of the town healthy. We had no trouble making to the edge of town where Angel and Lance were waiting for us.

"Wow you guys really took your time in the town. Meanwhile the search for the lost Ark Knight still continues!"

I wanted to smack him in the face so badly right then, but I missed my chance to do so when he turned and started walking with Lily. I could hear only Ark Knight this and Ark Knight that on the entire road trip.

He would go on and on about how I was inspired to create the proto-type for the Terra-ball a ball that was designed to catch multiple Pokémon at once. Or the Giga-ball designed to be able to catch stronger Pokémon with more ease.

I just about lost his patience with him, but looking back at Lily and Angel who were listening with interest like they were learning about some famous person that saved their world more than once and he was their role model.

Only in my dreams would I be the role model of super smart and hot chicks. Nope I was the leader of the army of geeks. Able to take over the world with our brains but not a woman's heart with our good looks alone, we left that trait to the athletes who failed in middle school. Oh wait, I never attended a school that early on in my life!

Clouds over head cast a dreary shadow over the road that we traversed, which was in the middle of the plains.

"_Hey guys, sorry to ruin the party but we need to get shelter fast. It looks like it's going to rain." _ I said purposefully interrupting Lance's speech about yours truly.

Angel looked up and and as if to prove my point a single rain drop formed and hit her on the tip of her nose, making her flinch. Laughing Lily and Lance agreed and we took off in a sprint. It was amazing that Eevee had not woken up and it kind of worried me. What if Eevee had slipped back into comatose without us realizing it and was now in danger of death?

I forced the thoughts out of my mind, instead focusing on trying not to speed past Lance and Lily who were going as fast as they could. But it wasn't fast enough to stop us from all getting soaked, so I shouted at Angel.

"_Run behind Lance and pick him up so you can run faster. I'll get Lily and Eevee." _I think Angel liked the idea of not having to dry out her fur once it got soaked, so she didn't asked questions.

She slowed down just enough to get behind Lance, and then sprinted forward picking him up and carrying him like a giant limp noodle. I did the same with Lily only holding her like a princess seeing as she was carrying Eevee.

The mountains in the distance became bigger and taller the closer we got to them. I could almost make out a small hole in the mountain and assumed that was the cave because that's where I ran. Angel following behind me.

We made good time, and almost as soon as we entered the cave the rain fell as if somebody dumped a million gallon bucket onto the ground from the sky. It was going to be one stormy night because I had never in all my years ever seen it rain like that.

"Thank you Rune, you saved us from all getting a unneeded bath with out the soap." She stopped and sniffed the air, "I take that back, you and Angel need to take a bath or it's just this cave smell that I can smell."

I just chuckled, it was the cave and Lily was trying to lighted the mood from being stuck in a dark and damp cave while it's raining outside to it's a happy and joking time.

"_Only one place to go now, further in to the cave." _I waved my paw to motion for them to follow me as I walked deeper into the cave. Lance was forced to pull out a flashlight so he, Angel, and Lily could see. I just used my aura sense to sense the walls around me. (Yes it's possible, all you nerds out there should shut up for I am your leader.)

It wasn't long until we were forced to turn around a corner and came to a surprise, I giant cavern covered in crystals. Crystals that were glowing the shade of aura crystals. I stared at them in surprised, fully capable of what they could do to a person. So I came up with a reason so that Lily and Lance would not be tempted to reach out and touch one.

"_Don't touch the crystals, it's very likely that the oil on your finger tips could stunt the growth of them for thousands of years."_

"Are you sure Rune? Seems like touching them won't do any harm." Lily asked before petting Eevee again whose ears twitched.

"I'm positive, and do you want further generation cursing you name because they couldn't scientifically find out the maximum growth of these already enormous crystals because of what you did?"

Walking to the center of the cavern, we looked at the crystals but did not touch them, also noticing the sign that said "Do not touch the crystals."

"_See I told you that you shouldn't touch the crystals." I laughed silently to myself at the sign._

Then out of the peace and quiet, all hell broke loose, men in Team Infinity uniforms came down from the ceiling to release 6 Pokémon each, which was way to many Pokémon to count.

"How unlucky for you." A voice rang out through the cavern, through the crowd of men and Pokémon that had suddenly surrounded us.

"For you to fall into our trap, soon enough Rune the golden Lucario you will be under our command and we will be even more powerful than we were before." The crowd part like the red sea and out walked a man in a tuxedo that looked like it had just come out of the dry-cleaners.

"I am General of the Six Infinite Army, Richard Mayhem, you may call me Mayhem for short. Pleasure to finally meet you in person. Now Lily I would like you to think about the situation you're in, surrounded by 1000 men more of which are waiting in the cave systems below. Each have 6 Pokémon, tournament class power. You have only twelve Pokémon between you and the boy next to you." He completely skipped Eevee who was now stirring and clinging to Lily's arm.

"I would like you to hand over Rune, and nobody will be hurt and you and your baby Eevee can walk out of here in one piece." So he did see Eevee.

Lily looked at the floor before reaching for her poke-balls, throwing all of them up at the same time.

"The day I give a Pokémon up willingly is the die I rot in hell." She growled and with that Lance followed her example releasing his Pokémon, with that we all charged into the army of men and Pokémon. This was going to be the fight of all of our lives.


	16. Chapter 16: Monster Runes

**Now we are getting to the action! I dropped it off at the begging of the battle on purpose for two reasons, One to piss everyone off and Two so it is easier to fill this entire chapter will a constant action fight between twelve Pokémon vs. an army of them. And this time, I did something really different from most Pokémon Fanfics. **

**CyndertheDragon7899 you wanted something different, I did that for you. But if I get attacked in the middle of the night by angry "fans" then it's on your head! Readers please don't hate me.**

**Aura Runes**

**Story Arc Two- Dark Aura**

**Chapter Sixteen- Monster Runes**

I started off running toward the first Pokémon, I kicked it's head so hard that it was sent flying back to hit three men.

"_Quad kill! Aw yeah!"_ I shouted before moving on to the next one, tournament level Pokémon must have been a joke, because these guys could easily be taken out.

Punching one, I rammed my foot into another and looked at the progress of my fellow companions, they to were kicking butt. Lily and Lance were in a corner out of the fighting, protecting Eevee who was now awake fully and probably had no clue what was going on.

While I was distracted, a Pokémon snuck up on and and delivered an attack that rattled my skull pissing me off further. When I turned around, the Pokémon's smirk had disappeared. It is kind of hard to smirk when you have a fist in your face reinforced with steel bones. I swear I heard something break.

I then was surrounded by 10 or so that all jumped me at once, but me being me, jumped over all of them ramming their heads together.

There was a huge gap between our skill levels, but they had numbers so we were in for a test of stamina not power.

I jumped on one that was attacking Ninetales from behind and used it as a bat, beating any and all enemy Pokémon that got to close for comfort. Eventually throwing my organic bat at a random soldier, I made my way towards Angel who was surrounded and hitting everything she could see with a drain punch or two.

Quite energy efficient I must say.

"Miss me? If not you can help me take these goons out." Was the first words that came out of her mouth when we got back to back, rotating around in and attempt to prevent any sneak attacks.

Glancing back to each other everyone and a while, we got the same idea. We both hooked arms and I lifted her into the air supporting her back with mine, allowing her to use both feet to kick while I spun around giving her access to all the Pokémon. Within twenty seconds they were all face first on the floor.

I then tore threw the crowd like a bullet over too Gardevoir who seemed to be having a hard time fending off all the psychic types. So I gave a hand with a solid punch to every one of their skulls, knocking them out for good. We exchanged nods and then I took on my own opponent, matching blow for blow until I finished them with an upper cut. Then the next one came and the next, as many as we cut down there were more to come.

Slowly but surely we were being worn down, all of our foreheads beaded with sweat from all the of Pokémon and men were taking down.

"Enough!" came a booming voice from up above us, before I realized that it was Mayhem.

"Rune, I challenge you to a one on one Pokémon battle. If I win, you come with us and if you win you get your freedom."

"_Deal!" _I shouted, not taking any time to figure out who I'd be fighting or in what conditions.

I began floating up about 7 feet above the cavern floor, psychic power holding me up. I was going up against a psychic-type which was bull. I didn't have the weakness anymore, but I did have a big disadvantage.

A psychic floor formed underneath my feet stretching all the way across the cavern, acting as our battlefield. Mayhem was standing about 20 feet away from me, smirking as if he had already won, and standing right next to him was a Metagross. Well I screwed myself over.

"Meet Metagross, he will be your opponent for this fight."

Somebody shouted "Fight!" from the large crowd below us and before I knew it he was behind me.

Teleport? No way no Metagross could learn that move, they weren't Abras. But I learned a move that nobody thought was possible. It's claw began glowing with a golden light, and then it slammed it into the back of my head.

It would've cracked my skull right then had I not formed a weak shield behind me at that moment. I stumbled forward before catching myself with my hands and doing a flip to face Metagross again.

"What the matter Rune?! I thought you were a good fighter?!" Mayhem laughed like an insane psycho, he was clearly crazy and drunk on power.

I fired three Aura Spheres at Metagross and charged into the smoke only to find nothing there. When the smoke cleared, I saw Metagross hovering above me. Jumping up, I formed an Ice Punch I hit Metagross dead on.

The hit barely fazed him, and made my paw throb with pain. Punching a Steel-type is not fun and don't do it at home kids.

"_Ha, you call that a punch? This it a punch."_ I heard Metagross laughed before his claw glowed with a white energy and then struck me like lightning, several time in the head and gut. I was sent flying into the psychic floor, where Metagross landed on me. My hardened bones groaning at the burden that was on my rib cage.

Metagross just laughed cruelly while twisting his feet on me, which hurt like hell. Then with a snapping noise, the entire force of the Infinity Army even gasped. I was numb with pain, barely registering what just happened. But when Metagross lifted his foot off of me. I ran my paw over where my chest spike was, but all that was left was a perfectly smooth surface when it had been snapped off with psychic and physical force.

Now I could hug people with out impaling them, but it pissed me off because that was the one good thing about it was that I could impale people if they got to close. I got up, supporting my bones and muscles with aura energy, before I formed an Aura Sphere and launched it at Metagross who was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

Hitting dead on, an explosion formed and covered him in a cloud of smoke. I ran in the opposite direction, the crowd watching my every step.

I ran until I was on the other side of the arena, standing right next to a crystal. I put my paw on it and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did it revealed a pissed off Metagross.

"_Lily, do want to know the real reason why I wanted you to stay away from the crystals?" _I called out before saying, _"This is why."_

I punched the crystal, and it shattered into a million pieces leaving only a small vapor and I noticed that this time, it was black and not blue. It was all absorbed into my paw leaving my paw with a numb and heavy sensation. But my overall energy increased almost tenfold and I was back in action.

I walked within 10 meters of Metagross and we began to circle around some unseen point. He was treating me like a real opponent now, not just toying with me. I don't know what the crystal did to me but it made him cautious, because he didn't know what I could do.

I eyed the other crystals as well, tempted to break those for a power boost that could possibly help me wipe this freak off of the planet. I made a run for it, hoping to get to the other crystals, pulling all of my energy into my legs. I took off like a rocket, ramming into the crystal and shattering them absorbing the black aura.

Metagross tried to stop me by teleporting in front of me, but I slid under him forcing the energy for an Ice Punch into his underbelly or whatever you want to call that area freezing it solid. That would slow him if not stop him completely.

I slid all the way through, and shattered the next crystal and the next absorbing it's power one by one until there were no more crystals along the wall. I felt great, and ready to take this sucker down and Metagross was ready to take me down as well.

I charged and he teleported behind me slamming his claw into my skull, which is when all the breath left me. I honestly could not get any air in my lungs, he was psychically forcing it out of me, I tried to move my muscles but they were numb. He had psychically forced the energy out of them and put a mental lock on my so I was no longer in control of my own movements any more.

My lungs burned and all of that new energy left me, no psychically but as if it was on a timer. Here! Have all of this free energy but you only get it until you need it most!

The blackness began to creep up on the edges of my vision, was it going to end like this? Being captured by not being able to breath?

"_Sorry Lily." _Was my last thought as the black took over and I fell unconscious.

Mayhem grind satisfied with his work but displeased at the same time, he wanted more of a fight from the Lucario. "Kill them." He ordered before walking away from the body of the Lucario and letting the psychic arena go, letting the body drop somewhere in the vast army of bodies.

Lily and Lance were fighting for the life along side their Pokémon. Both using batons found off of the bodies of Infinity Soldiers. Eevee was hiding in the hood of Lily's hoodie, making it shake. Everybody forgot about the body of Rune who was unconscious on the floor under bodies of falling Pokémon and men.

But it was not dead, and in fact it was more than alive. A shock wave of energy pulsated from the body of Rune causing everybody to stop and look around at what happened. Another shock wave pulsated from Rune's body causing those off balance to fall over.

A dark mist began to form around Rune, and lifted the limp body up from the pile it was under. Everybody backed up and watched what was happening. The golden Lucario's fur color changed, changing to a deep black.

The paw twisted and contorted until they form wicked claws made from obsidian, and the spikes multiplied, and shifted to the Rune's back giving him a spiky backing that looked like it would skewer anybody to close to them.

The legs got massive, with three wicked claws on the feet compared to the five on the hands. One of the claws on the feet was twisted backwards, and the body got bulkier skin stretched over layers of steel-hard muscles. The chest spike disappeared completely and the face was the worst.

It was a Lucario's head, but the teeth stuck out of the mouth in every which direction and were black with a slight blue outline. The ears were also gone and the "dread-lock" thinks at the back of the head were just spikes sticking out from the rest of the head. But the eye, that was the worst there was only one, on the chest of the beast.

It was red and bloodshot, looking around the room as if deciding what it wanted to eat next. When the mist let the figure down, it disappeared before somebody else fell to the ground with claw marks across it's chest. Another one was bitten and then the figure appeared in the middle of the crowd and released a shockwave that threw back several Pokémon and knock many more out.

That's when they got the idea to run, there was no beating this monster. Forget killing Lily and Lance, they wanted to save their own hides. But to no avail the monster shrieked and the walls collapsed causing cave ins sealing off the cavern.

The monster was busy massacring the Infinity Soldiers, totally ignoring Lily and Lances Pokémon as if it knew who the the enemy was. It was no later than a minute until the only Infinity that was standing was Mayhem himself who was giggling like a little girl.

"Finally a challenged, go Metagross! Attack the monster!"

Metagross chuckled before teleporting to the monster who reached out as soon as Metagross was solid again and threw him into the wall. Metagross teleported away and bombarded the monster with psychic attacks but to no avail.

Coming in with a meteor mash Metagross only ended up hurting it's own claw on the beast hide. The thing turned around and slashed at Metagross raking claws across his back leaving solid marks in Metagross. Metagross could take no more, he was meant to dish out the pain not to receive it even though he was part steel.

The monster grabbed Metagross' leg and threw him at a wall, knocking the Pokémon back. Mayhem fell off his psychic perch and landed on a grunt. Suddenly he looked very panicked instead of confident as he crawled away from the monster.

But seeing this the thing walked slowly over to Mayhem who was now cowering in fear. Raising a clawed hand, and then brought it down. A scream echo throughout the cavern and then died leaving Mayhem just barely alive.

The monster turned towards Lily and Lance who were cowering in fear in the corner. Walking over to them, the monster raised a giant clawed hand. Lily and Lance were shaking by this point, but something wriggled in Lily's hood. Eevee popped her head out of the side of the hood and look directly into the single eye of the monster, in absolute terror.

The monster stopped, frozen in it's tracks as if something about that look was familiar. The eye stopped glowing and the monster fell over backwards. The giant thing began to convulse before shrinking and slowly turning back into the golden Lucario.

Lily and Lance were both crying at this point, hugging each other until a voice was heard through the wall of rocks near where Lily had entered.

"Everybody stand back!" he called before a small opening formed and an Excadrill popped out of it. The hole was big enough for a stretcher to get in and a medic team and a lot of police entered only to witness the scene.

"Oh, Arceus what the hell happened here?" one of the police mumbled before they spotted Lily and Lance in the corner.

The medic team moved over and put them all onto stretchers and got out of the cave leaving the police to wonder what the hell happened.


End file.
